Turn Misery Into Bliss
by SoaringHellButterfly
Summary: Rangiku's most favorite day of the year has turned into the worst day since Gin left. Now that Hitsugaya knows about it, will help her win the biggest battle Rangiku has ever fought? Or will Gin remain in control of her body and mind? HitsuXMatsuXGin
1. Bad Day

* * *

**Turn Misery Into Bliss**

**Chapter 1**

(Matsumoto P.O.V.)

My name is Matsumoto Rangiku. I am the lieutenant of the 10th division in the Gotei 13. My captain is the child prodigy and genius, Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Recently my childhood friend, my first friend, Ichimaru Gin betrayed the Soul Society. Most of all, me. I have done my best to hide my feelings. But tomorrow, one of the best days I used to know, has turned into a day that only brings me misery. Because Gin invented it and isn't here to make it fun anymore, like he used to. It pains me.

It feels as though this day is suffocating me. All because of my broken heart.

(Regular P.O.V.)

Rangiku stumbled into the 10th division office, with an emotionless expression. Hitsugaya was at his desk, filling out the reports, and looked up as Rangiku burst into the office. He sighed, thinking she was drunk again.

He kept waiting for her to speak, and start slurring her words, or just to start hallucinating that a giant snowman was in the room. Even though she only did it that one time.

But no, it never came. Instead she just said 'hello' and sat down at her desk and started doing paperwork, to his shock. Okay, wait a minute, Matsumoto Rangiku actually doing paperwork, without being told to, or bargained into doing it? Has he somehow ended up in the future where hell has frozen over?

Instead of saying anything, or complaining that this wasn't the Rangiku he knew, he just continued his own paperwork. Who knew when she'd do this again, willingly. She had about a stack and a half worth, so she would be busy for at least two hours. If he was lucky, two hours of peace and quiet from her.

That's what he got, two hours of pure silence, and she actually finished all her paperwork. Several moments after her, he finished his own. Okay, now was the time to confront. "Taicho." She spoke before him. He was just about to start questioning her, but she got there first.

"Yes?" He said, curious as to what she was about to say. "I would like to request tomorrow off." She said with her expressionless face, and emotionless tone of voice. She stood and walked next to the door. Now that he got a good look at her, she looked like hell.

Her hair looked like it was brush with a tree branch, her outfit looked worn out, and she looked as if she hasn't slept in days.

"Tomorrow off? May i ask why?" He asked, he was beginning to get worried about her. This was not Matsumoto, this was a car wreck.

She looked as if she was struggling to answer. So she turned towards the door, ready to run right through it. "It's... my birthday." She said sadly. Hitsugaya's eyebrows raised. "Your birthday? I thought you didn't know when your birthday was?" He said, remembering a time when they were getting to know one another. She had mentioned not knowing much about her early childhood.

"I don't. I don't know anything about my family, or my real birthday. When i was a child, i lived in Rukongai. I was on the brink of starving to death, when Gin found me. He gave me a home, he gave my life meaning and he gave me a birthday." She paused and looked at him with tear-stained eyes. Hitsugaya's eyes widened, he has never seen her cry.

"He said my birthday would always be the day we met. Now that he's gone, i'd like to take the day off and celebrate it alone." She said, refusing to let the tears fall.

Hitsugaya just looked at her, he didn't know what to say. "Umm, sure you can have tomorrow off, if you feel that strongly about it." He said. "Thanks." She said and opened the door and left.

Hitsugaya stared at his hands that were folded on the desk. After hearing and seeing her like that, he wasn't sure what to think.

_Tomorrow is the day Ichimaru found her, and took her into his home. _He thought, it pained her now that Gin was gone. Right at that moment Hyourinmaru started roaring up a storm.

_I say we should go to Hueco Mundo right now and slaughter the bastard. _Hyourimaru growled.

_As much as i'd like to, it's not my place to do so. _Hitsugaya thought sternly.

_Why? You know you wanna. Come on, i'm dyin to get out of this damn office and kill a few espada, or even a lower ranking arrancar. Come on master. _He was doing more whining than growling now.

_No. Unless i am ordered or provoked to do so, i am staying right here in Soul Society. _Hitsugaya crossed his arms, making his decision final.

_Man, you know, for a genius, you are so dull. Do you not know the glorious feeling of conquering over those who are stronger than you? _Hyourinmaru was getting aggravated.

_Are you saying that i am too weak to kill an espada?_ Hitsugaya's eyebrows furrowed.

_No, i'm saying that a challenge is needed. Come on, i'm a ferocious ice dragon, i need to be fighting, now sitting in a boring office 24-7. _He began complaining now.

_Sorry Hyourinmaru, but until i receive orders, we're staying right here. And that's final!_ Hitsugaya stood up and gathered the paperwork in his arms and stalked with them out of the office, after receiving one final huff from Hyourinmaru.

* * *

Gin was sitting in his room, awaiting the latest orders from Aizen. It's been about a month since he came to Hueco Mundo with Aizen and Kaname.

He had last heard from Aizen that he was going to gather Miss Inoue Orihime's powers to assist him in his ruling over the arrancar. He wanted her godly powers to reject anything and everything she desired.

Gin remembered the night he left Soul Society. The night he was named a traitor.

_"Freaking disappear, Kira!" Hitsugaya said holding out his sword, his spirit energy spiraling around him. "Even after you can't see us, keep on going." He continued griping his sword with both hands. _

_"If you're within twelve kilometers in any direction," He opened his eyes and stared at Kira and Gin. "I'm not certain i won't kill you unintentionally!" He said before shunpo-ing into the air and appearing above Gin and bringing his sword down on him. Gin jumped out of the way._

_Kira stood back as he watched Hitsugaya slashing and swinging away at Gin. Just bashing his sword away to hit him in any way possibly. Using his own sword, Gin pushed him back. He slashed at him only to smash it into the floor as Hitsugaya jumped out of the way. _

_Raising his blade up and causing bits of wood to fly into the air he aimed for Hitsugaya. "I see an opening!" He said before shooting towards him with his blade intending to stab Toshiro. Instead he jumped and stepped onto the blade bringing it back down to the floor._

_Hitsugaya swung for him, and Gin bent back, only letting a few hairs be cut off. Using his right hand he flipped himself around and jumped to the other end of the roof. _

_Hitsugaya put his sword defensively in front of him, ready to defend of to strike. "That's 10th Squad Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro fer ya." Gin said "Truly the incarnation of a heavenly guardian said to come along once every several centuries. Too close, too close." He said with his usual smirk._

_Toshiro didn't waste another moment, he_ _summoned up all his spirit energy and it swirled all around him. It spiraled and spiked to tall heights of the sky, and the ground shook beneath him. Gin put his sword in the same stance. "So you're serious." He said. Toshiro's glare was icy and deadly. _

_"Incredible." Kira said, still standing several feet away behind Gin. "Such spirit force..." He continued. "At this rate..." He stopped as Hitsugaya's spirit energy grew more rapid._

_"Let's go!" He shouted. He ran through his energy, charging towards Gin with his sword in the same stance as when he was just seconds ago. _

_Gin charged at him in the same manner. As soon as they met a clash of sparks from Hitsugaya's energy flew. After running a few steps Gin stopped and turned around and examined his now torn left sleeve. Only to be quickly attacked by Hitsugaya. With his continuous clashes of his blade._

_After four clashes, Gin ripped off his left sleeve and threw it at Hitsugaya as a diversion. He used his sword to fling the clothe away only to be attacked with multiple stab attempts by Gin. He managed to block everyone. "How's it feel 10th Captain-han...to be cornered?" Gin asked as he repeatedly shot stabs at him._

_That's when a chain from Hyourimaru's hilt wrapped itself around Gin's Shinsou. Hitsugaya jumped and flipped himself over to the other side of Gin, where more space was._

_Gin yanked Shinsou away so that the chain would slip off it, and the chain fell to the floor. "Oh, i see." Gin stated. "I shouldn'a underestimated... Hitsugaya Toshiro." He said with his grin growing wider._

_Hitsugaya was on one knee, with his blade pointing towards Gin. He was several feet away from Hinamori's unconscious body, she had been present the whole time since her fight with Hitsugaya. "Guess that's why they say no use regrettin' yer mistakes." Toshiro looked down with his eyes closed. "No, not yet." He said simply. _

_Gin's smiled faded away. "Your real regret hasn't even begun yet." He said and opened his eyes that began to glow into any icier color than usual. "For having made me this serious..." He stood on both feet. "...regret as much as you damn well please!" He said with an evil tone._

_His spirit energy began to spike out of him again, only it was like the spikes were frozen. Kira gasped at the scene he kept watching. The dust around his feet blew away as Toshiro jumped high into the air and had a firm grip on his sword that now had ice swirling around the blade and continued into the now black cloudy sky._

_Kira looked around and watched as the skies blackened and everything began tensing up. "Set upon the Frosted Heavens," He shouted and ice spiraled around him and he swung his sword and the ice on it revealing the shape of the great ice guardian with red eyes, as it roared and flew around Hitsugaya. "Hyourinmaru!!" He shouted._

_Gin's smile reappears as he watches him summon his great serpent. "It creates a dragon of water and ice from overflowing spirit force... and... even controls the weather." Kira said, his eyes trembling as he gazed at the dragon. _

_"This my first time seeing it... This is Captain Hitsugaya's... _the _most powerful ice-snow type soul slayer... Hyourinmaru!" He said and said dragon let out another roar as Hitsugaya swung and commanded him to charge towards Gin. _

_Hyourinmaru opened his mouth wide and bit down on the floor, with Gin jumping out of destroyed area, and Kira jumping out of the water that formed the dragon. 'What a volume of water!' Kira thought. 'What speed! I couldn't avoi-' His thoughts were interrupted when the water started freezing on it's own. _

_Kira's eyes_ _widened. He screamed in pain as he flew back and hit the floor where the ice broke off his legs. _

_As the ice shards fell Gin landed on the edge of the 3rd division roof. Hitsugaya swung again and released Hyourinmaru. The ice dragon opened his jaws and roared as he charged towards Gin. He lifted his sword and let the dragon clash into it and as he cut through the dragon the ice spread around and disappeared._

_Not long after it was all gone the chain from Hyourinmaru's hilt came down and froze almost all of Gin's left arm._

_Toshiro appeared kneeling beside Gin, grasping the chain. Gin turned his head towards him. "Captain!" Kira called, he was frozen to the floor. _

_"It's over, Ichimaru!" Hitsugaya said as he prepared the deliver the final blow. "Shoot to Death, Shinsou." Gin said as he opened his eyes to reveal crimson red irises._

_A blade pierced through his robe and continued towards Hitsugaya. It almost pierced his eye, but he raised his blade up to block it, and fell onto his back. "Sure you wanna dodge that?" Gin asked. Toshiro was confused until he followed the blade. It was continuing towards Hinamori._

_"That girl's gonna die." Gin said as the blade went off the roof and toward Hinamori at blinding speed. "Hinamori!!" Hitsugaya called out, and was about to try and deflect it when someone stepped in front of it and blocked it with their own blade._

_The person was thrust back as the blade crashed into theirs, and stopped when they were just inches away from Hinamori. "Matsumoto." Hitsugaya said. She was forced down on one knee. "My deepest apologies." She said. "I tried to return to the Squad building as you ordered, but sensing Hyourinmaru's spirit force, i had to come back." She explained. _

_Her blade and the arm restraining it began shaking. "Please withdraw your sword, Captain Ichimaru." She said in an even tone. He didn't make a move, or try to withdraw it. "If you do not withdraw, i will be your opponent from here on." She threatened. _

_Gin's blade dug deeper into Matsumoto's, creating a bigger crack in it. Gin's scowl turned into a smirk. Slowly he withdrew Shinsou, leaving a great relief to Matsumoto's arms, but leaving her blade cracked. Her breath was uneasy and she was breathing heavily. She scowled at Gin, with an angry looked, as if she were more mad than surprised._

_Gin's smile remained as he turned and began walking away. "Wait, Ichimaru!" Hitsugaya called to him. Gin stopped and looked back at him. "Instead o' followin' me, take care o' Miss 5th Squad Lieutenant." He said and began walking and vanished after only a few steps._

* * *

Now that he remembers, that was the first time Matsumoto ever threatened to fight him. If she hadn't interfered he would've killed the girl and gotten an even funner fight from Hitsugaya. Oh well, can't change the past.

Gin was thrust back into reality when a thought flashed into his mind. He got up and looked at the calendar conveniently located on his wall. "Ah, it's tomorrow." He said and his devilish smile grew wider. "Maybe i should pay someone a visit." He said and left the room to speak with a certain man named Aizen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

And so ends chapter one of my very first Bleach fanfiction. I got this idea from watching the fight between Hitsugaya and Gin. And when i learned about Rangiku and Gin's history, i wanted to make a story where Rangiku is haunted by Gin's betrayal. Well, chapter 2 is up next so go check it out, and comment please, some nice comments, no flames please.

LATERZ!!

RedPearlVoice.

* * *


	2. Nightmares

* * *

**Turn Misery Into Bliss**

**Chapter 2**

(Hitsugaya's P.O.V.)

My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro. I am the captain of the 10th division in the Gotei 13. My Lieutenant is the beautiful yet incredibly lazy, Matsumoto Rangiku.

Recently i fought with Rangiku's childhood friend, Ichimaru Gin who attempted to kill my childhood friend Hinamori Momo. I don't know much about Rangiku and Gin's history, but i do know that tomorrow is the day she met him. Or as she calls it, her birthday.

From the way she told me about it, it would seem that now that Ichimaru is gone, it sounds like it only pains her.

(Regular P.O.V.)

Hitsugaya returned to his office after turning in his paperwork, now he had to turn in Matsumoto's, which she left reluctantly stacked on her desk. He looked over several sheets. They were perfectly acceptable. All completed and ready to be turned in.

This was very surprising. Rangiku never did her paperwork and when she did she did a half-assed job. She must've been in a really bad mood if she was actually concentrating on them.

He frowned as he remembered the look on her face when she told him about her and Gin. In pained him to see her like that. She just looked so broken and for most the morning she was good at hiding a pained expression.

At least for him he could remember his childhood, even some about his early childhood in Rukongai. He was taken in by Momo and her family. But Rangiku, didn't have a home or childhood until she met Gin. Then he gave her a birthday, and along with that, he gave her life meaning and happiness.

Then he took it all away from her when he betrayed Soul Society.

Now she was depressed about the following day, and had requested the day off. Then she stormed out without another word. It made him feel angrier at himself for not being able to kill him when he fought him that time. He had him cornered and then he had to go and counter him. Damn!

_"I was on the brink of starving to death, when Gin found me. He gave me a home, he gave my life meaning, and he gave me a birthday." _She said just about an hour ago. Then the saddest picture that was burned in his mind was the vision of seeing Matsumoto with tears in her eyes.

She wouldn't let them fall. But it was the first time he had seen her cry. Not once has she shed tears in front of him.

He wondered where she was now, maybe she went home. But he still had to get her reports turned in. So he snapped himself out of his thoughts and picked up the stacked paperwork and went to turn it in.

On his way to the 8th division to give the reports to Nanao-fukutaicho, he was stopped by Rangiku's drinking buddies: Ikkaku and Kira.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, have you noticed anything strange with Rangiku?" Ikkaku asked, he already looked drunk. He couldn't really tell them the truth, it wasn't his business.

"No, why?" He asked. "Well, we passed her just a few moments ago and she seemed down so we invited her to go sake chugging with us and she refused, and she smacked Kira too." Ikkaku said, that's when Hitsugaya noticed the red handprint on Kira's face.

"Well, i'm sure Matsumoto's in a real bad mood, so i suggest we leave her alone." Toshiro suggested. "Wait a sec, are these reports Rangiku's?" Kira asked, lifting a few page corners and letting them fall. "Yes, she did them all herself." He said, wondering why he asked.

"Oh man." Kira said. "Yeah, tomorrow must be the day." Ikkaku said with a sad look. "What? You two know about it too?" Hitsugaya was confused. "Yeah, tomorrow's her birthday. No wonder she's going cookoo." Kira said.

"Well, i just think it's best to let her deal with it on her own, it's what she wants." Hitsugaya said and stepped to the side. "Now if you'll excuse me please, i must turn these in." He said and kept walking.

"Oh Captain." Ikkaku called. Toshiro stopped and turned his head. "If she starts going out of control, be sure to restrain her before she becomes unable to be helped." He said with a regrettable look. Hitsugaya, who didn't understand what he meant, simply nodded and kept walking.

_What could he have meant? If she goes out of control? Why would she be out of control, i know Matsumoto is very good at controlling her emotions and her temper when situations arise. _He thought as he continued down to the 8th division.

* * *

"Nanao-fukutaicho, i have Matsumoto's reports." He said as he entered the division office with her at her desk. "Ah, perfect timing, i'll get those to the 1st division immediately, thanks." She said with a smile as she took the stack out of his hands.

"By the way Hitsugaya-taicho, i wanted to ask you something." She started but he beat her to the punch. "If your wondering about Matsumoto's behavior today, i'd talk to Kira-fukutaicho and Ikkaku. They know more about the situation than i do." He said simply. He felt uncomfortable talking about Matsumoto behind her back like this.

"Oh really? Because she came by just minutes ago and said that you'd probably be by later to bring the reports she did." Nanao explained. Just where in Soul Society is she going, is she just aimlessly wandering around?

"Is that so?" Hitsugaya wondered. "Yeah. Well, thanks for the reports, and if you see Matsumoto, tell her i hope she feels better." She said with a smile before turning back to her own paperwork. Hitsugaya bowed before leaving the office, and division altogether.

So Matsumoto has been by Ikkaku, and went by Nanao's office to let her know he'd be by with the reports. What exactly is she doing? Is she just wandering around to see where her feet take her?

"She even turned down going drinking. She never turns down a drink. Maybe i should find her and see how she's doing." Hitsugaya said and began searching the Seireitei for her reiatsu. _I should find her but i shouldn't let her see or sense me, because she probably wants to be alone, but i at least want to see what she's doing. _He thought and concentrated harder.

"Wait, she's not in Seireitei. She's in Rukongai, but what's she doing there?" He asked and shunpo-ed through Seireitei and to the gates to Rukongai. Where Jidanbo guarded the gates. "Jidanbo, has Mastumoto Rangiku come by you by any chance into Rukongai?" Toshiro asked.

"Uh, yeah, a little while ago, why?" He answered, looking up at the young captian perched on top of the gates. "No reason, thanks." He said and jumped on the gates and into Rukongai.

_Now she's somewhere around here, but why? What business could she have here?_ He thought as he walked through the crowds in the streets. He kept thinking about how he grew up in these streets. With Momo.

Wait! He feels it, strongly now. Her reiatsu. He shunpo-ed on top of the buildings and began jumping from roof top to top as he came closer to the source of her energy.

After several moments he stopped in the middle of an empty path. Several yards away, sitting in the center of the path, was Rangiku. He was careful not to make a sound, or let her sense him. He slowly got closer to her. She had her back to him.

She had her knees up against her chest, and her face buried in them. He could see even from that distance that she was shaking, trembling more like. He could tell she was probably crying, though she did not make a sound. He couldn't bare to watch her another second, whether she wanted to be alone or not, he was going to at least take her home.

He approached her slowly, so he wouldn't scare her off. When he was just a few feet away he spoke. "Rangiku?" As soon as she heard his voice her head shot up, and she stopped shaking.

He hardly ever addressed Matsumoto by her first name. "Rangiku, look at me." He said softly as he took another step towards her.

She shook her head. "Rangiku, please." He said and began walking around her. She buried her face in her knees again.

"Go away, taicho!" She said angrily. It almost made him jump. "No, now at least look my in the eye and tell me what you're doing just sitting here." He knelt in front of her.

"I said go away!" She said, refusing to lift her head. "I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me." He said and sat cross-legged on the ground in front of her, with his arms crossed.

"I don't want to see anyone,or talk to anyone, i just want to be alone, can't you of all people understand that?!" She shouted into her knees.

"I can understand wanting to be alone, but if your hurting, at least tell me. You know i can't stand to watch people around me fight by themselves, especially when i can fight with them. Now please, at least start by telling me why your sitting here of all places?" He asked in the most softest voice he could.

She hesitated but she slowly raised her head and revealed a tear-stained face, and puffy eyes, she's been crying for a while.

It was difficult to look at her when she looked so broken. "I'm sitting here because," She sniffled a couple times. "Because?" He urged her to go on. "Because this is where Gin found me when we first met." She whispered, he almost didn't hear her.

He looked around the area, this is where he found her? The area looked like a place where stray animals lived. "This is where... Ichimaru found you?" He asked as he looked at her again. She nodded her head. "I don't know why i came here, i was just wandering about and i found myself here, and i didn't wanna move." She sniffled again.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier that tomorrow was a bad day for you? If you had told me before today, i might've accepted this better. But instead you kept silent about it." He tried reasoning to understand her better.

Without warning she pushed herself into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry, i wasn't aware of the date until this morning." She cried. "Every year when this day came, i would always be the happiest because Gin was there to make it the best day of the year. Now that he's gone, i miss him saying 'happy birthday.'" She kept crying and he could feel his robe getting wet with her tears.

He let his eyes soften as he wrapped his arms around her to calm her down. He felt a little angry and was starting to want to grant Hyourinmaru's wish.

"Please, just take me home." She whispered. "Alright." He said and helped her stand. She wiped away any tears she had left with her sleeve and started walking.

He waited a few seconds before following her. The whole walk was silent, neither of them said a word. He kept feeling like if he started talking about it again she'd burst into tears again.

_See? I told you we should of gone to Hueco Mundo. Then we wouldn't of had to see that little scene back there. _Hyourinmaru gloated for his sense of rightness.

_Shut up. _Hitsugaya knew he had a point, but that didn't make anything right.

The rest of the walk, Hyourinmaru was quiet, so quiet it made Hitsugaya wonder what he was thinking. When they arrived at Matsumoto's home, he was about to speak but she beat him there.

"Taicho, i want to apologize for the way i behaved a while ago. I'll be fine now, i just want to be left alone for the duration of the day, and all day tomorrow, that way i can figure out a few things about my feelings towards everything." She said facing the door with her back to him.

"Uh, yeah, or course, Rangiku. Take all the time you need." He said, he was a little off guard by her sudden request to be alone. "Thank you. Good day." She said and stepped into the house, closing the door behind her.

He stared at the door for a few seconds before walking back to his office in the 10th division.

Rangiku stood with her back to the door, with her hands still holding onto the handle. Her fingers trembling, and her whole body began trembling. "I'm sorry for being so selfish taicho, but this is more painful than you can know. I'm sure you'd know what it's like to loose a close friend had i not made it there in time to save Hinamori that time." She whispered.

_Rangiku, i know it hurts, but we knew that someday he was going to leave eventually. _Haineko said, trying to keep her from crying again.

_I knew he'd leave, but i didn't think it would be through betrayal! Sure when we were younger he'd disappear without a word but he always came back! He never said goodbye. But now that he has said goodbye, it hurts worse than him leaving._ Rangiku cried in her mind.

_But what about Toshiro? _Haineko asked.

_What about him? He understands what my problem is, but he doesn't understand what i'm feeling. He doesn't know what it's like to loose everything when a single person leaves. Gin gave me everything, he gave me meaning, he gave me a home, he gave me all the love of a family i never got! _Rangiku spat. Haineko was silent for a while.

_Then Gin went and joined Aizen and betrayed everyone, including me, and all he said was 'sorry'. It doesn't help anything! _Rangiku continued.

_But Toshiro gave you friendship too._ Haineko said softly and Rangiku's eyes widened.

_I mean think about it. When you first met him, he was a little cold and didn't know a thing about you. Now look, he's accepted all your faults, he's helped protect you, he's even understood your past. Isn't that almost the same as what Gin gave you? Toshiro gave you just as much meaning as Gin did. _Haineko was onto something.

_You're right. He has given me friendship, and he's accepted me. He treats me as an equal even if he's a higher rank than me. But... he still has his childhood friend with him, i don't, and it makes me feel lonely. Like a big chunk of my life has been taken away. _Rangiku thought and slid down the door to the floor.

_That may be so, but you forget, if it's possible for one person to be broken, then it's possible for another to fix them. Right now Rangiku, you are like a vase, a beautiful irreplaceable vase. Then Gin's the foolish child who broke the vase. Then there's Toshiro, who could be the hero who fixes the vase and makes it alright again. _Haineko said with softness all over it.

_You certainly have a funny way of putting it, but i understand what you mean. Thank you, Haineko. _Rangiku said, and for the first time all day, she smiled.

* * *

In all the time he has spent with her, he has never seen Rangiku so heartbroken. Was she in love with Gin? Or was he that much of an important person to her like Momo was an important friend to him?

In any case, it would hurt anyone to lose someone that close to you. Like if she were to die in a fight right now, he'd probably feel the same way she does, only more angry than sad.

It was hard to think of anything else all day, he kept wondering what Rangiku was doing, was she crying, was she sleeping it away? She specifically said she wanted to be alone, so he can't send anyone over there to check on her. But then what could he do?

* * *

That night, Rangiku lay in bed, in nothing but a thin white robe. She thought maybe if she wore something light, it would take off a little pressure.

After tossing and turning a little bit, she finally drifted to sleep.

_W-Where am i? Rangiku asked as she gazed at her surroundings. She looked around a few times. "It feels like i'm in someplace familiar, but where?" She walked out a few steps, she wasn't dead, was she? _

_She heard a sound and turned and saw something, or someone on the ground. She began running towards the person in a desperate attempt to find out what was going on. But she stopped and her eyes widened. "Th-That's me." She said, and barely any sound escaped her lips._

_"But how is that possible? This is me when i was a child." She said as she could tell that it was a child lying on the ground. _

_She looked and saw another child coming toward the child version of her. It was a boy, that much she could tell. The boy had an armful of food and oh so familiar light purplish hair. "G-Gin?" She whispered as she ran closer to the two. "Hey!" She called out but they didn't react._

_"What's going on? Can they not hear me? They don't even see me!" She said as she stood several yards away. She could see the boy bend down to the girl. He put a piece of food to her mouth. "Eat." He said softly. The younger her blinked once. _

_"The fact you fainted from hunger means... you have it too, right? Power?" He asked, still holding the food to her. "You too?" Rangiku asked, her eyes softening. _

_"Yeah, me too." He said with his wide smile still on his face. "Ichimaru Gin. Nice to meet ya." He introduced. _

_"Now i see, i'm seeing that day we first met. But why? Am i dreaming, am i dead?" Rangiku asked herself. _

_"Gin... Weird name..." She said. Seeing her younger self say that made her laugh a little. "You were always close to me..." She began wandering around aimlessly. _

_"...You made a habit of disappearing without a word..." She could see all the times she spent with Gin. "...But every time you left, you always came back..."_

_She finally came across the very last time she saw him. She had Haineko at his neck and her hand grasping his wrist to make sure he didn't move. "...I never felt alone when you were gone..." Then the yellow light made her let go and jump back._

_"...But that was because i knew as long as you didn't say goodbye, i knew you'd come back..." She could see him speaking to her, with a soft expression as he turned towards her. But her expression was that of pain and shock._

_"...But that time, you really did say goodbye..." She walked away from the scene because she already knew what happens. "...And right now i truly do feel alone, because you took everything with you..." She said and then she found herself in darkness and just let it eat away at her. "...Just what is it your looking for? Gin..."_

_"Rangiku..." She heard. She could not see, but she could hear it. "Rangiku..." It said again. "Is that you, Gin?" She asked. _

_"Yeah, o' course it's me. Geez Rangiku, has it gotten to where ya forgot my voice?" He started laughing. "Where are you?" She asked. "I'm right here, with you." He said, and even though she couldn't see, she knew he was smiling._

_"Why? Why did you betray Soul Society?" She asked in a desperate attempt to get answers. "Does it really matter? I'm here now so what difference does it make?" He asked. _

_"It makes all the difference! You caused pain to Hitsugaya-taicho, and Hinamori, and most of all, me!" She shouted. He remained silent, she began to think he was gone. "Gin, please, tell me why?!" She pleaded._

_"I left because Aizen promised me power, i have what it takes to assist him in fulfilling his and my desires." He said, and she felt sick. "And just what are your desires?!" She demanded. _

_"I want to be strong, so i can survive, and protect for myself. I don't want to serve under no one anymore. Aizen treats me as an equal, he knows what i want. I have no master, i have no cammander. I have no one to get in my way of what i want!" He sounded so vile, it made her even more sick._

_ "But i thought your desires were to protect the innocent, that's what ALL shinigami's desires are!" She shouted. "Not mine, not anymore. Now, i am my own ruler." She could feel her blood start to boil._

_"Then what am i to you now?! Just some old girl you met when you were a child that can be tossed aside like garbage?!" She could feel Haineko growl._

_"Rangiku, you'll always be a friend to me. But that doesn't change anything. I won't let you or anyone else stand in the way of what i want to accomplish. So right now, your just a childhood friend that can be tossed aside for now. If your lucky maybe i'll come back and wish you a happy birthday..." He said and his laughter started to fade away._

* * *

Hitsugaya was lying in his bed staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep, he was too worried about Matsumoto to sleep.

Finally, when he was about to fall asleep, he heard loud banging on his front door. He sighed and got up. "What could be so important at this time of night?" He mumbled as he walked to the front door, in his sleeping robe.

He opened the door. "This better be important." He said with a glare as he looked at the person who kept banging on his door. It was Renji.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, it's an emergency, the human world is being attacked by arrancar, and Matsumoto's reiatsu is going out of control!" He said, he looked out of breath, did he run all the way over there?

Hitsugaya's eyes widened, he turned to run back into his room to put on his robes and grab Hyourinmaru.

In one minute he was dressed and running out with Renji. "Explain what's going on." Hitsugaya said. "Well, we got word from Ichigo that some weird looking creatures started attacking Karakura, and we sent some shinigami there and they claim that they're arrancar." He paused as they went through the compound.

"During all the panic, i started feeling Matsumoto's reiatsu going nuts, it could be felt for miles. I had to come get you because she's not allowing anyone to enter her house. We know because we tried. We thought maybe you could help with that, everyone else is busy with the arrancar attack." He explained.

"I'll do my best, but how exactly is she not letting anyone in?" Hitsugaya asked. "Her reiatsu is spiraling all over the building, when someone tried to enter, it rejected them, or in other words, sent them flying. Either she's refusing everyone, or she's unconsciously loosing control of her shinigami powers. Maybe she's having a nightmare." Renji suggested.

When they stood on the 2nd division building, they could see Matsumoto's house and her energy swirling around it like Renji said.

"Alright you go help with the arrancar, i'll take care of Matsumoto and come as fast as i can." Hitsugaya said and started running to her house. "Right." Renji said and ran to the 1st division.

_Rangiku, what's happening to you? _He thought as he ran faster. Finally he was standing in front of her house. The energy was so strong it was pushing him back some. But he kept moving forward. "Rangiku? It's me, please, let me in. I can help you through this. I know your stronger than this." He called to her, but the energy remained.

"Rangiku, you have to understand that Ichimaru is no longer apart of your life, you have to accept that he's not the man you once knew. He has chosen a different path, a path that you can never follow his footsteps in. And mourning over him isn't going to make him come back!" He called out to her, but she was still rejecting him.

"I know it hurts, believe me, i know pain. Your not alone in the world, you may think you are but your not!" He stopped when the energy began pushing him back.

"Please Rangiku! Let me in so i can help you ease the pain!" He shouted as loud as he could through the roaring sounds of the energy.

The energy stopped pushing him back and an opening came in the front door, he smiled a little. "Thank you." He said before running to the door and opening it in a flash. "Rangiku! Rangiku!" He called through the house, but he couldn't find her.

"Where are you?" He called as he searched for her in every room. He finally came to her bedroom. _The energy is strongest here!_ He thought as he slid the door open and saw the energy animating itself from Rangiku's sleeping body. She was tossing and turning.

"Rangiku!" He said as he ran to her bed. "Rangiku! Rangiku! Wake up!" He said shaking her by the shoulders. She wouldn't open her eyes. _Maybe this is what Ikkaku meant when he said to restrain her if she gets out of control. _He thought as he frantically shook her.

"G-Gin, come back..." He heard her whisper in her sleep. "It's not Gin, it's me! Hitsugaya Toshiro! Wake up!" He shouted, but she was still sleeping, her eyes shut tight, not wanting to open.

_"Gin! Where are you?! Come back! Please!" She called, but he wasn't answering, the darkness was starting to choke her. "Rangiku!" She heard. "Gin?" She called. "Rangiku!" No, this wasn't Gin, his voice is different. _

_"Rangiku, please! Open your eyes!" She heard. "Open my eyes? But i can't, i'm not dreaming." She assured herself this was real, it has to be real, she was talking to Gin._

_"Rangiku! Your stronger than this! Don't be decieved! Just wake up!!" She could hear him yell at her, that yelling was familiar enough. "Taicho, is that you?" She asked._

"Taicho..." She said, still unconscious. "Yes! It's me, just wake up! Your energy is too much for you to handle in your sleep!" He called, still shaking her.

_"My energy? What is he talking about?" Rangiku asked, but to no answer. "Rangiku, you better open your eyes or else i'll find another lieutenant!" She could hear the threat in his voice. "Rangiku, i'd do as he says." She heard Haineko. "But i don't know how to wake up anymore." She said sadly._

_"It's easy, just close your eyes, count to three, and open them again." Haineko said. "I'll try..." She said and took a deep breath._

Hitsugaya stopped shaking her because her energy started calming down. "Rangiku?" He whispered.

_Rangiku closed her eyes. "One..." She counted. "...Two..." Haineko started talking. "Your almost there." She said. Rangiku hesitated before saying the last number. "...Three!" She said and opened her eyes._

"Rangiku!" Hitsugaya said as her eyes fluttered open. Her energy stopped spiraling around the house and finally disappeared. "T-Taicho?" She said weakly as she looked at him. "Thank goodness your awake. Your reiatsu was going haywire!" He exclaimed and she slowly sat up.

"I'm sorry, i guess i was having a nightmare, i don't remember much about anything. All i remember is hearing Gin's voice, and then i could hear you calling out to me. That's all i remember." She said and placed a hand on her head, it was aching.

"Do you remember what Gin said to you?" He asked. She thought for a second. She couldn't tell him all of what Gin told her, it might cause a bigger problem. "The only thing i remember him saying was him calling my name." She said. It was half true.

"That's it?" He asked, making sure she wasn't lying. "That's it." She assured. "Well, if that's all and your alright. Now, we have a situation in Karakura. The arrancar are attacking so i'm going to help take care of the problem. You just stay here and rest." He said and started walking to her bedroom door.

"But taicho-" She started but he stopped and turned to glare at her. "That's an order, Rangiku." He said as nice as he could.

"Yes sir." She said in defeat and he closed her door as he left. "What is happening around me?"

* * *

Gin sat perched in a tree a few kilometers from Rangiku's house. "Hmm. I should of known that little twerp would interfere. Now i've lost too much energy and i can't enter her dreams again. Oh well." He said and stood with his grin growing wider.

"She didn't rat me out, so that means i can have more fun with her. Tomorrow." He said and shunpo-ed away.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

That's chapter two. Let's see what happens when Rangiku's 'birthday' comes and Gin makes his visit to her. All in the next chapter. So go check it out.

LATERZ!!

RedPearlVoice.

* * *


	3. Birthday

* * *

**Turn Misery Into Bliss**

**Chapter 3**

(Gin's P.O.V.)

My name is Ichimaru Gin. I am the ex-captain of the 3rd division in the Gotei 13. My lieutenant was the loyal and skeptical Kira Izuru.

Recently i joined forces with Aizen Sousuke and Tōsen Kaname. Betraying everyone in Soul Society, including my childhood friend Mastumoto Rangiku. When i first met her, i learned that she didn't know anything about her past, i only knew she was like me, she had power. So i gave her a home, and a birthday too.

And today, is the day we met, so it means that today is her birthday.

(Regular P.O.V.)

The arrancar incident had caused a panic in Soul Society. This could be Aizen's first move, and it was only going to lead to his attack on Soul Society.

But that wasn't what Rangiku was worrying about, she was more concerned with the date. It was today, the anniversary of the time Rangiku first met Ichimaru Gin. Or as he called it, her birthday.

Rangiku lay in bed. She hasn't gotten up once since she went to bed last night. Her eyes traced all over the ceiling, and she couldn't find the strength to even sit up. She hasn't seen anyone since last night when Hitsugaya came. She doesn't remember much, but he said her reiatsu had gone wild.

When she thought about how and why her energy would do that, she came to the conclusion that her nightmare was making her too angry at one precise moment, making her energy start acting the way it did. She'd have to explain that to everyone later.

She sighed again, for what seemed to be like the 12th time today since she woke up. She's been lying awake in bed for the last hour.

She just kept waiting for some sign or something that would convince her to get up, anything. A knock at her door, a phone call, something!

* * *

Hitsugaya was already at his office, filing through the paperwork, getting it all filled out. Matsumoto wasn't going to be coming to work today to help him so he had to do it all himself. Not that he minded, after all, she had a good reason for wanting to skip work for a day.

He had seen enough proof for her to stay home from last night itself, she was covered for today and today only.

A knock came to his door. "Come in." He said without looking at the door, he just kept filling out the paper. The door opened and he heard footsteps approach his desk. "Hitsugaya-taicho." He looked up to see Ukitake.

"Ukitake-taicho. What can i do for you?" Hitsugaya asked as he put his ink brush down and gave him his full attention.

"I'm here about Matsumoto." He said and took a seat in front of Hitsugaya's desk. "Last night during the arrancar attack in Karakura Town i felt an unimaginable amount of spiritual pressure coming from Matsumoto's home. Abarai-fukutaicho said that he fetched you and you were the last to see her." Ukitake said calmly and reasonably.

"Yes." Hitsugaya said simply. "I'd like to know what happened when you went there." Ukitake said with a more serious face.

"Well first thing you should know is that Matsumoto will not be attending work today. Then about last night, Abarai-fukutaicho came to my home and told me about the attack and that her reiatsu was acting wild. So i went to her house and saw it for myself." He explained.

"Go on." Ukitake said. "As soon as i arrived her energy was already rejecting my presence. It took a few minutes but i finally made it into the house. When i found her, she was asleep in her bed. I tried to wake her up but she wouldn't open her eyes. After a little while her energy calmed down and she woke up. When i asked her what was going on, she simply said that she could hear Ichimaru's voice in her dream." He stopped and folded his hands and set them in front on the desk.

"Ichimaru Gin? She could hear his voice in her dream?" Ukitake questioned. "That's right, i asked her what she heard him say, but she said all she could remember was him calling her name." He finished and stared at Ukitake.

"That's all?" He asked. "That's all." Hitsugaya said. "Hmm, it still doesn't explain why her reiatsu was acting the way it was. Do you think maybe Matsumoto isn't telling the whole story?" Ukitake asked.

"What makes you say that?" Hitsugaya asked, trying to stay calm, was he calling her a liar? "I mean, normally a reiatsu wouldn't go wild like that unless the person is either filled with rage or using shikai or bankai. But if all she did was hear his voice, then it must've pissed her off to hear it for her energy to do that." Ukitake explained.

"That makes sense, but from what i've seen, Matsumoto might not be that angry with Gin. She did say she couldn't remember most of her dream, so maybe something else happened in her dream that made her angry, she just doesn't remember." Hitsugaya suggested.

"True, maybe she is telling the truth, but i say we should keep watch on her home today, just to make sure she doesn't lose control again." Ukitake said, and stood.

"For the record, not much was happening, the energy was just wandering around the house. She couldn't very well much control it in her sleep, and it didn't do any damage." Hitsugaya said as Ukitake walked to the door.

"Well, better safe than sorry, you know?" Ukitake turned and smiled. He bowed. "Thank you for your time, goodbye." He said and with that he left.

_What if Ukitake was onto something, what if Rangiku's lying? _Hyourinmaru asked.

_Why would she lie? She couldn't well defend Ichimaru if he was causing her this much stress. _Hitsugaya thought, getting irritated. Now Hyourinmaru was calling her a liar.

_Hey i'm just announcing the possibilities. It could happen, it could be possible._ The ice dragon snorted.

_Well announce away because i believe what Matsumoto said and she has no reason to lie to me. _Hitsugaya ended it right there.

He continued to file and fill out the paperwork. Never once taking a break, he had to get his and Matsumoto's done. All morning it was quiet compared to the panic he saw last night. It was a little too quiet.

Another knock came to the door. "Come in." He said, who was it this time? "Hitsugaya-taicho?" It was Nanao. "Yes? What is it Nanao-fukutaicho?" He asked, looking up from his paperwork.

"I heard Matsumoto was out today, so i came to see if i could help relieve you of some of her paperwork." She said as she walked to his desk and began looking through his stack. "Although it looks like your almost done. If you want i can take the last of it, so you can do whatever?" She offered.

"If you wouldn't mind. There was an extra big stack so i'm starting to get writer's cramp." He said putting down the brush and moving his wrist.

"I'll bet, with the arrancar attack, there must've been a little extra paperwork." She laughed and took the fairly small stack of papers into her arms and walked to the door. "See you later." She said as she closed the door with her foot.

What was there to do now? All the paperwork was gone so what could he do? He began to fidget in his chair. "Aagh!!" He screamed. "This is torture, how can anyone sit still when so much is going on right now." He cursed and abruptly stood up and stalked out after banging his fists on the desk.

* * *

"Gee, the little guy's gettin' a little antsy. Must be worried about Rangiku. Oh well, he won't have to for much longer." Gin said, smiling to himself, and laughing a little. He was hidden within the trees outside the Seireitei, with his spirit energy well hidden.

"What can i do fer ya, Tōsen?" Gin asked, already knowing it was him. "Remember what Aizen said, don't interfere with Soul Society until the attack comes." Kaname said, he was in the branch next to him.

"I know my orders, you don't have to remind me, i was only having a little fun." Gin assured, he couldn't do anything if he was being watched. Or in Kaname's case, being stalked.

"Just making sure you know the rules for the time being." He said and disappeared. "Huh. How can i forget Aizen's orders?" Gin asked rhetorically.

_Aizen sir, i'd like to request going back to Soul Society to pay someone a visit." Gin said, standing in front of Aizen in his throne. _

_"And who is it you'd like to visit? It wouldn't be a certain woman named Matsumoto Rangiku would it?" Aizen questioned. "Why yes it is, you see tomorrow is her birthday, and i'd like to help her celebrate it." Gin said, his devilish grin growing even wider than usual. _

_ Aizen knew exactly what he was getting at. He simply smirked. "Alright, i'll let you go, but on my terms. One, do not be seen by anyone else, we don't want a panic before our attack do we?" He asked with a glint in his eye as he spoke._

_"No, we most certainly don't." Gin said. "Then two, kill anyone who sees you." There was a certain flare about his words as he spoke. "Yes, Aizen, thank you." He said and walked out of the throne room. "Rangiku, here i come!" He said stalking out of Hueco Mundo._

"I know Aizen's orders so why would i carelessly act on my own?" Gin said to no one in particular. "Maybe because it might be fun." He said, his smirk growing.

* * *

Ikkaku was walking down the hall of the 1st division after turning in his captains paperwork. How he got stuck doing it he'll never know.

"Hey! Ikkaku!" He heard a familar voice call. "What is it Yumichika?" He asked sternly as he turned. "I need you to take these down to the 11th division." Yumichika said as he dumped a box of papers on him causing him to fall.

"What the hell?! Why can't you do it?!" He shouted. "Because i have paperwork to turn into the 1st division. Your not busy so you do it." He said and began jumping away. "Thanks so much!" He laughed as he ran away from an angry Ikkaku. "Why you!" He said lifting the heavy box of papers.

"Guess like i have no choice but to bring these damn things to the 11th division." He swore and cursed all throughout his mind. He was going to get Ayasegawa for this later.

"Hey, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ayasegawa wanted me to give you this!" He called as he enter the 11th diviosion. "No kenny, i told you to put it there!" Yachiru said. "You have no sense of direction so why should i believe your sense of placement?" Kenpachi asked.

"But i know for sure this time, it goes here!" She whined pointing to something on the desk. "Umm, hello?" Ikkaku said and the arguing two looked up.

"Oh, are those the files from Ayasegawa?" Yachiru asked. "Yeah, he dumped them on me to give to you." Ikkaku said and Yachiru jumped and grabbed the box and skipped back to Kenpachi's desk. "So what're you two arguing about anyway?" Ikkaku asked.

"Kenny thinks this piece goes there but i think it goes here!" Yachiru said holding up a puzzle piece and pointing to two different places. "So you guys are doing a puzzle?" Ikkaku asked, sweat-dropping. "Yeah!" Yachiru said cheerfully.

"You have a problem with that?" Kenpachi asked, his face growing fierce. "Uh, no. Nope, not a problem." He said and backed out of the office. "See! I told you it goes here!" Yachiru said banging the piece into place.

"No wait! It doesn't go there, it's too big!" Kenpachi yelled, but she kept banging it into place.

"Okay, i'm going to go." He said and shut the door. Only to hear a loud thud and small items falling onto the floor.

"Honestly, those two are weird, they do the strangest things when they're alone." He said rubbing his head in agony. He was being overworked.

As he walked by the wall separating Seireitei from Rukongai, some leaves fell above him. "What the?" He said and looked up. There, sitting on a branch, clear as day from his view, was Ichimaru Gin. "I-Ichimaru!" He said, said man stood on the branch and put his hand on his sword.

_I gotta tell Yamamoto-taicho! _He thought as he quickly made a run for it and shunpo-ed onto the rooftops.

"Oh dear, i seem to have been caught. Just as i planned, now i just cause a little noise, and lure out the kitty." Gin laughed at his remark and disappeared into the Seiraitei.

* * *

Ikkaku made his way through everyone he passed, purposely pushing or shoving his way through any person and every door he came across.

"Halt, Ikkaku!" He heard someone say, but he didn't make an effort to stop, he made his way to the 1st division's main office where Yamamoto was.

"Yamamoto-taicho! I have urgent news!" Ikkaku shouted and knelt in front of the old captain. "Go ahead, Ikkaku." He urged, what could be so important to make a big fuss over?

"I was delivering files to the 11th division when i saw Ichimaru Gin in a tree outside Seireitei!" He reported and Yamamoto got stiff.

"You actually saw Ichimaru Gin in Seireitei?" He asked. "Not exactly in Seireitei, he was in a tree outside the wall, but he's here none the less. I saw him myself." Ikkaku assured. "Then we mustn't waste time, we must send every shinigami out looking for him! Immediately! Move now!" Yamamoto commanded and all the shinigami in his office ran out and Ikkaku followed.

* * *

Hitsugaya decided to go back to his office and have a nap, he didn't sleep a wink last night. So he rested his head on his arms and began drifting off to sleep. When: "Hitsugaya-taicho! Hitsugaya-taicho!!" He heard panic beating at his office door.

"Always when i'm trying to sleep." He complained as he got up and walked to the door. But it burst open and Ikkaku came running in. "Hitsugaya-taicho, we have a situation! Ichimaru Gin has been spotted in Soul Society, i saw him myself!!" Ikkaku said, completely out of breath.

"Your sure?" Toshiro asked. "Of course, i could never mistake that face with another!" Ikkaku said.

"Well what're we waiting for, let's move!" He said and grabbed Hyourinmaru, and then dashed out the door. _We have to take care of this before Rangiku hears about it. She can't get involved._ He thought as he ran ahead of Ikkaku.

* * *

Rangiku was now in the kitchen. She had somehow found the strength to get up and make herself something to eat, she was starving.

After fixing herself some tea and rice balls she sat down and started chomping them. Within two minutes all four rice balls were gone, and her tea was being chugged away.

That should tie her over until dinner later tonight. Now she wasn't tired, she wasn't hungry, but now she was bored. Maybe she should've gone into work today? Because this day wasn't as bad as she thought. Maybe if she leaves right now, she can at least fill out a few sheets of paperwork.

A soft tapping came to her door. "Hmm? I wonder who it could be? Maybe it's Toshiro!" She said and jogged to her room and pulled on her regular every day outfit.

"Coming!" She said sweetly as she skipped to her front door. In one swift movement she opened the front door, expecting to see cute little Toshiro. But instead was greeted by someone shunpo-ing behind her, and knocking her unconscious.

* * *

Hitsugaya ran so fast he had lost Ikkaku just minutes ago, he looked back and saw he was so far ahead of him, that it was pointless to stop and wait for him to catch up.

He raced throughout Seireitei at fast speed, looking for any signs of Ichimaru's whereabouts. "Taicho! Hitsugaya-taicho!" He heard someone call him, he stopped and saw Soi Fong of division 2 jump down in front of him.

"Yes, what is it Soi Fong-taicho?" He asked. "We seem to have another situation regarding your fukutaicho, Matsumoto Rangiku." She started but paused to make sure he was with her. "What're you talking about?" He asked, worried about what her answer was.

"I'm talking about Matsumoto's disappearance." Soi Fong said simply. _D-Disappearance?_ He thought with wide eyes.

"Yes, up until just moments ago, her reiatsu could be sensed inside her home. Then another reiatsu mixed with hers and the next thing i knew they were both gone. I'm assuming the other person abducted her." Soi Fong stopped when Hitsugaya shot right past her.

"Hey wait! You don't know where to look! They could be anywhere in Soul Society!" Soi Fong called. He wasn't stopping. "Your right they could be anywhere! But i know that bastard Ichimaru did it and i know where he might've taken her!" He called from down the path, she ran after him.

"Where could he possibly have gone?" She asked. "The one place where they can both feel safe!" He said and she was left confused as he shunpo-ed away before saying anything else. _I have to pick up something on the way first!_

* * *

Rangiku's eyes squinted tight before slowly fluttering open. She found herself lying on the ground, outside. "Where am i?" She asked as she sat up. She looked around and found out she was definitely in Rukongai, but how? She looked around again. She was back where Gin and her first met.

"Ah, so your finally awake?" She heard a voice from above and looked up and saw Gin sitting on a tree branch.

He jumped down swiftly. "Nice to see you again, Rangiku." Gin said with his pleasant smile instead of that devious smirk he always had. "G-Gin? Is that really you this time?" She asked in disbelief, was he really there?

"Of course it's really me, first ya don't believe my voice, now ya don't believe my whole body. What's gotten into you?" He asked. "I should be the one asking that." Her surprised look turned into a scowl.

"Now what's that look fer?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"You were the one controlling my nightmare last night!" She said, pointing her finger at him. "Now you call our first meeting a nightmare, i'm insulted." He said with a fake pout. "Be insulted all you damn well please!" Rangiku spat. "Now that sounds familiar. Oh yeah, it must've been when i fought the little boy genius before you interfered." Gin said, his smile returning.

"You tried to murder Hinamori! Had i not interfered she'd be dead, and Hitsugaya-taicho would've killed you by now." Matsumoto stood on her feet.

"And what would you have done if he killed me? Would you avenge me?" He asked. Matsumoto stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yeah right, like i'd avenge a monster like you." She said angrily. "Well let's talk about the little genius, if you hadn't made it in time, and i killed the girl, what do you think would've happened?" He asked.

"It's obvious, he would've not only killed you, he would've lost himself within Hyourinmaru's power just to get revenge." Rangiku's eyes dropped to the ground.

"Now imagine what would've happened if you died in the process of saving the girl." He said.

"If i had died... he might've done the same thing as he would with Hinamori." She assured. "Are you sure? Maybe the girl means more to him than you do? Maybe your just the lieutenant, and Hinamori's the beautiful love in his life." In pained for Rangiku to hear that. Was he really in love with Hinamori? Come to think of it, he did get extremely angry when Momo only started bleeding.

Rangiku's eyes began to water, what was he doing to her? "There now you see? You can't trust anyone but me anymore. The boy would've left you for dead to save the girl if it really came down to it." Gin said and stepped closer to her.

Rangiku was starting to realize her feelings for Hitsugaya: She was in love with him.

Her tears slowly crept down her face. "Aww, Rangiku, you look much more presentable when your smiling. Come come now, ya didn't actually think that little twerp cared for you?" Gin stood in front of her.

"I just thought..." She started but he began laughing. "You just thought what? That he'd choose you over his childhood friend? Wake up and smell the tea Rangiku, it's obvious his heart belongs to the girl." He paused and brought himself to her ear. "And your heart will always belong to me. Rangiku." He whispered, she felt as though she was going to faint.

"By the way, happy birthday." He whispered and she fell to the ground, losing all contact with the world.

"Matsumoto!!" Gin heard someone call. "Aww drat, the little twerp has arrived." He scowled, his smile completely gone. Hitsugaya appeared several yards away from the two, breathing heavily.

He looked at Gin, then at Rangiku. "Bastard, what have you done to her?!" Toshiro demanded.

"I was only trying to create some sense in this free-spirited woman you see before you. She fails to realize that she belongs to me and only me. That's why she's been so broken since i left, because i made it so i was buried so deep in her heart, that she wouldn't be able to forget me, no matter how hard she tries." Gin's smile returned and grew wide.

Hitsugaya's fists clenched tightly. The sword in his hand began shaking. He looked in surprise at the Zanpaku-to that was not his, but Rangiku's. "Haineko? How did you become able to even hold it?" Gin asked.

"It wasn't easy i'll tell you that. Haineko is loyal and very strict about whom she trusts. Just like Matsumoto. She trusted you, she felt whole when she met you, and when you left her, she acted like an empty shell. You don't see the real damage your doing to her. And Haineko is starting to get pissed off." Hitsugaya paused and softly put Haineko on the ground with his eyes closed.

"Besides, i'm already pissed off." Hitsugaya's eyes opened and revealed his icy emerald eyes, turned into icy cold blue ones. He was disrupted when Haineko started shaking again. He looked down at the sword. It was shaking as if it wanted something.

"You want... Rangiku to wield you?" Toshiro asked as he stared down at the blade, it continued to shake violently. "Whether it wants to be wielded or not, an unconscious body cannot grasp a sword." Gin smirked, but it faded away when something grabbed his ankle.

He looked down and saw Rangiku struggling to get up, tears in her eyes. "Rangiku..." Toshiro said, watching her as she attempted to reach out for Haineko. "Haineko..." She whispered, it was almost inaudible.

"My oh my, it looks like someone wants to fight. Well then alright, you want a fight, you'll get one." Gin smirked and walked away from her. "Give her a hand why don't you?" Gin asked.

"Rangiku!" Toshiro said as he ran to her and knelt beside her with Haineko in his hand. She grasped the hilt of the Zanpaku-to and sat up, trying to stand on her own. "Rangiku, what're you doing? You'll be killed if you fight!" Hitsugaya shouted but she wasn't listening.

"Rangiku, don't be stupid, he won't be merciful if you lose!" He said trying to remove Haineko from her hand, but something shocked him. "Haineko, be nice." Rangiku mumbled. "Rangiku, please-" "Taicho, just let me fight him... i can win, me and Haineko both want to see his blood spill for all the wrong he's done." She said with blood lust in her eyes.

"Is that so? Well, then bring it on, Kitty cat." He laughed at her new nickname. "In all my years as a lieutenant nobody who's called me a kitty cat has ever lived to say it again!" Rangiku said through clenched teeth.

"Rangiku..." Hitsugaya started but she placed her hand on his cheek. "All this time you've been fighting for me, now it's my turn to fight for you." She said with a smile. "You know, i think this calls for a little distraction for little genius." Gin said and with a snap of his fingers, Kaname appeared behind Hitsugaya and held a blade to his neck. "You're getting to be too big a handful Ichimaru." Kaname said, annoyed.

"I wouldn't move if i were you, Kaname's style in cutting can be pretty painful and can get really messy."Gin smirked at the short captain's position. "Now Kaname if you please, remove this small fry out of the battlefield. So that we can get started." Gin said and Kaname grabbed Hitsugaya by the arm and they disappeared and reappeared several yards away.

"Perfect. Now, are you ready Rangiku?" Gin asked, withdrawing Shinsou. "Always." Rangiku said, withdrawing Haineko and placing the sheath at her side.

"Then let the fight begin!" Gin said and they both charged for each other. Upon reaching one another, they swung their swords at the same time and they both clashed into the other.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ha ha! Cliffhanger, aren't i mean. Just kidding. The next chapter is already out, so check it out. Plus, you wanna see who wins the fight don't you? Will Hitsugaya be able to help her win? Will Rangiku be strong enough?! Go see it!

LATERZ!!

RedPearlVoice.

* * *


	4. Battle With Gin

* * *

**Turn Misery Into Bliss**

**Chapter 4**

(Rangiku's P.O.V.)

All my life i thought of you as more than a childhood friend. I thought of you as a brother when we were kids. But when we became shinigami i began to think of you as more than a brother.

I thought i was falling in love, because you were always so kind to me. But then you left for good and my heart ached for a long time. But throughout that time, only one person was there to understand my feelings, because he too knew what it was like to be pit against someone you care about. I trust him so much, even Haineko allowed him to hold her.

And right now that person is watching me, and i have to live long enough to tell him how i feel!

(Regular P.O.V.)

As soon as their blades clashed sparks were created and screeches from their Zanpaku-tos were heard for miles. "You know Rangiku, i always thought you looked cute when you were serious." Gin said through the gap in their blades. She ignored the comment and pushed harder against his sword, making him jump back.

Hitsugaya stood back and watched them clash repeatedly into one another, under the guard of Kaname Tōsen. They were both standing on a small cliff nearby, very close, just beneath them, Rangiku and Gin fought. He still has his blade, Suzumushi, held against Hitsugaya's neck, making it to where he couldn't interfere with the fight.

_Dammit! I should've seen him coming, had i not been careless i could've easily outwitted him and i wouldn't have been caught. Now i'm unable to get away and help Rangiku._ He thought bitterly, looking at the man restraining him from the corner of his eye.

"I'd watch the fight if i were you, never know what Gin might do to her." Hitsugaya grimaced and he turned his gaze back to the fight. "Gin is much stronger than when we were still here in Soul Society. The woman doesn't stand a chance against him." Kaname's voice was low and calm.

_Wait! If i couldn't defeat him, even with shikai, and he's much stronger than before, then Rangiku really could die! _He opened his mouth to shout to her, but Kaname's sword only held closer to his neck. "I wouldn't if i were you, you'll be dead in seconds." He was serious, this man used to be kind and hated bloodshed.

Hitsugaya just looked away from him and continued to watch his lieutenant clash swords with the traitor Ichimaru Gin.

"Ooh! Ya seem extra feisty today Rangiku! Is it because it's yer birthday, or is it yer eagerly awaiting my gift to ya?" Gin asked as he stabbed his way towards her, only to be blocked by her own sword and knocking him away with her fist. He frowned at that.

"Ya don't gotta be so rough, that's not very lady-like." He mused. "Shut up!" She screamed. "I'm tired of your voice! Just shut up!" She made repeated strikes toward him, but his blocks were too fast for her to get through.

Using an opportune time while she was knocked back by him, he swung at her and hit her arm. He ripped her sleeve and pierced her skin, causing blood to gush from it. She winced in pain. She jumped back a few spaces away from him and ripped off her sleeve, throwing it away. She studied the cut, it was small but the blood was still coming, she ignored it and charged for him again.

"Drat, i only scratched ya." He pouted, it was such a good opportunity. "I'm gonna do more than just scratch you in a minute." Rangiku hissed. "Z'at so?" He seemed confident she was kidding.

She shunpo-ed into the air and appeared in front of him and brought Haineko down upon him. "Now that move is familiar. Must've been when i fought the little prodigy over there." He laughed as he jumped back, avoiding the hit. "Shut up! This is our fight, he's not involved, so stop bringing him up!" Rangiku shouted as she continued to swing Haineko at him.

Using his foot while her blade was blocked he slipped it behind her foot and attempt to make her fall back. He succeeded in making her fall back but she was quick with her hands only to do a couple backflips to right herself. "Nice try." She said with a smirk.

"I tried." He shrugged and held Shinsou in front of him, ready for an attack or a defense. This time he was the one who charged for her, Shinsou right in front. She smacked it away and leaped over him and swung Haineko and managed to slice his back.

He screamed in pain and shunpo-ed away. "That hurt, Rangiku." He was more pouting than hurting. "It was meant to stupid, this is battle, don't go thinking i'll go easy on you. We may be childhood friends, but it doesn't change the fact that you've hurt a lot of people with your betrayal!" She felt her blood boil, once again bringing this up.

"Are you speaking of others or yourself, Rangiku?" He asked. "Of course i'm mentioned in those people, and i am fighting for myself. But i find believing that others benefit from me defeating you more comforting when i defeat you." She let the end of her lips raise in a smirk.

"Ya really think you can defeat me? This wound ya gave me was only because ya got lucky." He sounded so superior.

"I don't think, i _know_!" She hissed. Hitsugaya has never seen her this intent on taking someone's life. But then again, this was Ichimaru Gin they were dealing with. The traitor! He was set up for execution the moment he was discovered in Soul Society.

If Hitsugaya hadn't been caught, he would've found a way to keep her from battling Ichimaru and done it himself. If he could find an opportunity to get out of Kaname's hold, he would find a way to get her and himself out of there and contact the Gotei 13.

Unfortunately, that wasn't possible so long as Kaname was able to hold a blade to his neck.

"Aww, Rangiku, yer even cuter when you have blood on you." Gin laughed as her had cut her cheek when she wasn't looking, she hardly felt it.

She just kept ignoring him as she continued to chop him down with Haineko. He slipped away and appeared behind her. "Are ya sure you don't wanna just give up? Maybe i'll be merciful, and maybe if yer even luckier, Aizen might let you be of assistance." He whispered in her ear, which sent shivers all throughout her body.

She shoved Hainek's hilt up and it hit him square in the nose. "Like hell i'll ever join Aizen! I'm perfectly happy in my current position as lieutenant of the 10th division!" She spat at him. He held his nose, and some blood came out.

"That was uncalled fer..." He smiled even though he was bleeding. "But i'll forgive ya since it's yer birthday." His grim smirk just pissed her off. "Stop saying that!" She screamed as she held up Haineko. This time he made the first move and sent multiple stabs at her, each one faster than the last.

She slowly blocked each one, it was hard to keep up with his speed. "Are you sure you don't wanna join Aizen? He can be really forgiving if you enter on his good side, and i'd be with you to protect you." Gin's repeated stab attempts were blocked but she could feel them cutting her arms as she pushed them to the sides.

_He's offering for her to join Aizen? Aizen would kill her the moment he saw her!_ Hitsugaya's thoughts were interrupted when Rangiku started laughing.

"You just don't get it do you? I'm tired of everyone thinking i'm some poor woman that needs protecting all the damn time. Sure it's okay when the situation calls for it, but i know how to handle myself! That's why Hitsugaya-taicho allowed me the position of lieutenant in the first place!" She pushed him back as he made a last stab attempt.

"You hurt Hinamori!" She shouted as she swung at him. "You hurt Hitsugaya-taicho! You even tried to kill him!" She continued to bash against his blade. "You damaged Haineko!" She swung harder.

"You betrayed Soul Society!" She hissed. "And you betrayed me!!" She shouted as loud as she could.

"I am Lieutenant Matsumoto Rangku! Wielder of Haineko! I fight for myself, and everyone in Soul Society! I take orders from Hitsugaya-taicho! I don't take orders from anyone else! And I never will!" She said. Hitsugaya's eyes widened. _Rangiku..._

"Growl, Haineko!" She shouted and Haineko dissolved into ash with a wave of her hand over the blade.

"Goin' to use that already?" Gin frowned, he knew Haineko's ability in shikai.

_Ready, Haineko?_ Matsumoto smirked as Gin backed away a step. He sensed something he didn't like.

_I'm just as ready as you are. _Haineko's growl turned into the hiss of the ash as it floated around Matsumoto. "Then lets burn this guy." She said and ran towards him with the ash close to her. "Now! Haineko!" She called and the ash around her came together to form a big cat.

"That's Haineko in shikai?" Hitsugaya had never seen it like this, he had seen the blade turn into ash, but he had never seen it form a cat.

"That ash has some immense spiritual pressure all by itself. It may be enough to withstand Ichimaru's attacks." Kaname said, he always was good at sensing pressure since he couldn't see.

_Ichimaru's attacks? Just what new abilities has he gained? Is he just toying with Rangiku right now? _Hitsugaya smelled a rat.

He was just going easy on her, he wasn't being serious. But why? He didn't go easy on him, he went all out on him and Hinamori. He was either playing with her, or too afraid to go all-out on her.

"Haineko! Go!!" She commanded and the ash cat lunged for Gin. "Oh my, this ain't good." He said and shunpo-ed out of the way of Haineko's pursuit path.

When he ended up at a fairly safe place he looked around for Rangiku. She appeared right in front of him and and struck at him with Haineko's hilt, with some ash in place of the blade. He lunged away, only to be cut in the leg. _Gotcha._ She smiled, it should slow him down a bit.

"Ya cut my leg, and it burns too." He whined again. "That's the point in a battle, you try to cut down the enemy your fighting." She said straightening her form, raising the hilt in front of her. Haineko appeared at her side.

_Rangiku, use me! Use my bankai! _Haineko holwed in her mind. Rangiku's face turned to shock as she looked at the cat next to her. Hitsugaya caught this. _What're they planning?_ He wondered.

Haineko's yellow eyes were glaring a soft glare at her.

_But we haven't perfected bankai, i can't even achieve it or access it without you cooperating. _Rangiku's expression softened when Haineko rubbed her head against her arm.

_I'm willing now, you can do it if you try this time. _Rangiku could hear the sincerity in her voice and she purred as she nuzzled her head against her arm, her touch felt fuzzy, almost like real cat fur.

"Ain't that painful?" Gin's voice knocked her out of reality.

"Not really, Haineko only burns whoever she doesn't trust, naturally she would never burn her master." Rangiku's voice was like a hiss. And Haineko growled at the man in aggravation.

"But the funny thing tonight was that she allowed Hitsugaya-taicho to hold her. Normally when another shinigami attempts to hold a person's Zanpaku-to, it weighs so much more than to the owner, because the Zanpaku-to is apart of the owner's soul. Haineko is just as apart of me as i am apart of her." She smiled as she looked in Hitsugaya's direction.

"Yet somehow, from something i've only heard in old war stories, if the Zanpaku-to gains enough trust in another shinigami, they may be allowed to hold the blade. Fighting with it is another story but in defense, it all depends on the owner's trust and faith in the person." She let her gaze drop to Haineko, who was purring against her side.

"Haineko used to trust you, but she was really disappointed when you betrayed us, now she has told me that her trust is in another person. And that person is watching me under the guard of Kaname." She rubbed Haineko's head.

* * *

_Set back to when Hitsugaya arrived with Haineko..._

_"Matsumoto!!" Gin heard someone call. "Aww drat, the little twerp has arrived." He scowled, his smile completely gone. Hitsugaya appeared several yards away from the two, breathing heavily._

_He looked at Gin, then at Rangiku. "Bastard, what have you done to her?!" Toshiro demanded._

_"I was only trying to create some sense in this free-spirited woman you see before you. She fails to realize that she belongs to me and only me. That's why she's been so broken since i left, because i made it so i was buried so deep in her heart, that she wouldn't be able to forget me, no matter how hard she tries." Gin's smile returned and grew wide._

'_Rangiku...' Haineko's voice echoed in her mind. 'Haineko? ... Where are you?' She asked, her voice frantic. 'Don't worry, i'm only a few feet away from you. Toshiro brought me.' Haineko purred his name._

_'Taicho? But how? You never let anyone but me wield you.' She could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke. 'You know i don't trust anyone as much as you, but when Toshiro came to get me, i didn't let him hold me at first...' Rangiku was confused as to why she allowed him to even touch Haineko._

_'But the first time he tried to pick me up, i was too heavy for him, but he kept trying. It made me curious just how determined he was...' She stopped to sigh._

_'Toshiro has a lot of persistence, because after trying to lift me so many times, he began speaking to me...' Rangiku stiffened , what kind of things would he say to Haineko to gain her trust and let him hold her?_

_'He began to beg me to let him hold me, i was even more curious to see how far he'd go, so i played with him a little...' She laughed a little, and so did Rangiku._

_'__He told me that you needed his and my help, that you were in trouble and needed to be saved. He began to say that if i Rangiku trusts him, that i should too. I took that into consideration...' Haineko began to purr as she continued._

_'But i have to say that the one thing he said that really made me trust him, and let him hold me...' She was teasing Rangiku as she paused again._

_'He said that you were a very important person to him, and that if you died, he would never forgive himself if you died because he wasn't strong enough...' Haineko purred loudly and Rangiku felt tears enter her eyes, even though she was unconscious. _

_'Toshiro...' She whispered. 'That's how i got here. Soon after he said that i trusted him enough that i allowed him to hold me. He said 'thank you' as he rushed me here. Now Rangiku, open your eyes and wield me!' Haineko's voice echoed once more as her eyes opened wide. She could hear Hitsugaya and Gin talking._

_"Haineko? How did you become able to even hold it?" Gin asked._

_"It wasn't easy i'll tell you that. Haineko is loyal and very strict about whom she trusts. Just like Matsumoto. She trusted you, she felt whole when she met you, and when you left her, she acted like an empty shell. You don't see the real damage your doing to her. And Haineko is starting to get pissed off." Hitsugaya paused and softly put Haineko on the ground with his eyes closed._

_"Besides, i'm already pissed off." Hitsugaya's eyes opened and revealed his icy emerald eyes, turned into icy cold blue ones. He was disrupted when Haineko started shaking again. He looked down at the sword. It was shaking as if it wanted something._

_"You want... Rangiku to wield you?" Toshiro asked as he stared down at the blade, it continued to shake violently. "Whether it wants to be wielded or not, an unconscious body cannot grasp a sword." Gin smirked, but it faded away when something grabbed his ankle._

_He looked down and saw Rangiku struggling to get up, tears in her eyes. "Rangiku..." Toshiro said, watching her as she attempted to reach out for Haineko. "Haineko..." She whispered, it was almost inaudible._

_'You are strong Rangiku! Stronger than any of the other women shinigami i've seen, the strongest woman i know. Now build up your courage and wield me! Wield me so that you can put an end to your pain! I want you to show those around you, your not weak!' Haineko shouted in her mind, trying to make her understand._

_'__Toshiro knows your strong, i know your strong, but do you yourself know it? There was a reason i allowed Toshiro to hold me! It was to show him i trusted him with your life. That's why i let him pick me up in the first place, because he's shown me that he cares enough for you to risk being shocked by me to help you! Now, get up!' Haineko's voice shouted and echoed everywhere._

_"Rangiku!" Toshiro said as he ran to her and knelt beside her with Haineko in his hand. She grasped the hilt of the Zanpaku-to and sat up, trying to stand on her own. "Rangiku, what're you doing? You'll be killed if you fight!" Hitsugaya shouted but she wasn't listening._

_'Haineko, i'm going to show you that i know i'm strong, i'm going to show Toshiro that he doesn't need to worry anymore, and i'm going to show Gin, that he doesn't have control over my life anymore!'_

* * *

"That is why i am in this spot right now, because Haineko has helped show me that i can't rely on others with my problems, but if i want to move on, i have to face these problems head-on. And you Gin, are a big problem." She said pointing at him.

_Rangiku..._ Hitsugaya's eyes were softened by everything she'd said. Her words cut deeper than Haineko or any other blade ever could.

_Are you sure of this, Haineko?_ Rangiku was a bit frightened, she could never achieve bankai, shikai was all she could do. She and many other lieutenants failed in achieving bankai. If it weren't for Haineko's extreme laziness, she might've at least been able to attempt it.

_I'm positive! If you attempt it, you'll be successful this time, i'm ready. Now, use my bankai! _Haineko howled and Gin and Hitsugaya covered their ears. "What's going on?" Kaname said. Hitsugaya looked up at him.

"The ash cat's spiritual pressure is building up and building up fast, what could they possibly be attempting?" He asked, his forehead was covered in sweat, was it that bad?

_Haineko's energy is building? Wait! No! They can't be attempting anything unstable, could they?! _Hitsugaya's eyes immediately flashed to Rangiku and Haineko.

"I hope your ready Gin, because i'm about to end this! Right here, right now!!" She said putting the hilt of Haineko out in front of her.

Her reiatsu began to animate itself from her body and revolve around her. Her energy was as strong as last night, it could be seen by the naked eye. _What is she doing?_ Gin wondered as he watched, with a frown.

"I don't know, but i'm not letting her go on." He said and put Shinsou in front of him. "Shoot to Death, Shinsou!" He sounded and the blade began to descend to great lengths as it sped it's way towards Rangiku.

"Rangiku! Get out of the way!" Hitsugaya shouted, he knew about that attack. Just before the blade reached her, Haineko jumped in front of her and slashed the blade to the side, cutting a piece of it off, only to have it grow back as it continued to grow to great lengths.

"Darn, i missed. Damn cat." Gin swore. Shinsou wasn't known as a great distance weapon for nothing.

After finishing building up her energy, she saw Shinsou coming and jumped over it as it came swinging towards her. Haineko merely ducked. "Aww, you dodged. Aren't we the little jumper." Gin smiled again as he once again swung Shinsou, this time she couldn't dodge it while in midair.

"Haineko." She whispered and Haineko jumped and pulled her out of the way by grabbing the back of her robe in her mouth.

"Dammit! As long as the cats here, i can't get her, i'm going to have to call Shinsou back." He muttered and Shinsou withdrew back to it's normal size.

"Having the ash cat assist her while in midair, very clever, that's the upside of a partner in battle." Kaname smiled at this.

_Rangiku, i've never seen you like this. I would've never thought of that. Truly if Rangiku can win this fight, she might be suitable for a captain's position. _Hitsugaya watched in amazement as Rangiku continued to concentrate her energy.

Her reiatsu remained, swirling around her, reaching great heights in the sky. Once a again she put the hilt of Haineko in front of her.

(A.N. Up next is my prediction/version of Rangiku's bankai from what i have learned from Rangiku's abilities.)

_Now Rangiku. Call out my bankai! _Haineko merged. "Ban-" She said, her energy erupting and making the ground around her shake. Hitsugaya gasped. She was attempting bankai.

_She hasn't yet achieved bankai! She could easily kill herself if it's unsuccessful! _Hitsugaya's face read of shock and horror at the though.

"-kai!" She shouted and the energy around her broke free and Haineko morphed with it to form a great wildcat, made of nothing but ash and the dirt and dust around her feeding the cat, making it bigger.

"Motoyori! (From the Beginning)" She shouted and some of the ash in Haineko left the giant wildcat and form hardening ash clouds and hovered around her and Haineko.

"That's Haineko in bankai? It's so huge." Hitsugaya shuddered at the size of Haineko. _But how long can she hold it? _

_Haineko, i'm not sure if i can hold this for long, we have to get him, and get him now! _Rangiku urged and Haineko nodded.

_It'll be over in seconds. _Haineko growled as she lunged at blinding speed for Gin, who was gaping at them. He had never thought Rangiku was capable of this.

"Die Gin!" Rangiku shouted as she followed close behind Haineko. Gin snapped back into reality and smirked. "Always so reluctant, Rangiku." He said and held Shinsou, and his spiritual energy began spiking from him. "I have to get him before he tries something!" Rangiku muttered and Haineko lunged for him and slashed at him.

He shunpo-ed out of the way, the pain in his leg worsening. Dodging Haineko's slash, he didn't see the hardened ash clouds coming his way.

He quickly fired Shinsou into the sky and his energy shot up and surrounded Shinsou. Creating copies of it and letting them drop in all directions in the area.

"Rangiku!!" Hitsugaya shouted, there was no way she could dodge this. All the swords came down and rained upon the area like rain. Smoke covered the area, and even came to Hitsugaya and Kaname. Hitsugaya took this opportunity while smoke was distracting Kaname and withdrew Hyourinmaru.

He thrust his blade to remove Suzumushi from his neck. Kaname fell back at the sudden movement. Hiitsugaya ran up to the cliff. As the smoke cleared he scanned for Rangiku. Gin did as well. They spotted Rangiku.

Both of them gasped as they saw the hardened ash clouds, formed a shield around Rangiku. Haineko was left undamaged, for she was made of nothing but ash and dust.

"You fail you see the source of my power, Gin. As long as there's dirt and dust around me, Haineko's ash can be controlled and act under my command, and protect me when necessary." She said as the ash dissipated and swirled around her. Hitsugaya let out a sigh of relief.

Kaname sensed him preparing to jump in and shunpo-ed in front of him. "I will be your opponent, i won't let you interfere." Kaname was really serious, he had such a murderous voice, hard to believe he used to be kind and het bloodshed.

_Damn, as long as he's in the way, i can't help Rangiku, and her bankai can't last much longer._ Hitsugaya clenched his fists and frowned deeply. "Atta boy Kaname, keep the runt busy." Gin called with the big smirk on his face. He turned back to Rangiku.

"I see you gotten a lot stronger in the last month, Rangiku." Gin said.

"And i see you've learned a new trick, Gin." She said, panting heavily, it was taking too much energy.

"Well, when your going to rule the world alongside the strongest man in Hueco Mundo, you gotta learn to fight for yourself, and to do that you gotta train and make new moves in battle." Gin said.

"Well, unlike you, i only just gained this new ability." She smirked as Gin's jaw dropped. _That' impossible, it takes many years of training to achieve bankai! _Gin couldn't believe it.

"I have been training for years to attempt and achieve bankai, and now that Haineko is finally cooperating and acting simultaneously with me, i am able to fully awaken my shinigami powers. Now, draw your Shinsou! No holding back! Go all-out on me!" She shouted.

"Fine with me!" He grunted and placed Shinsou back in front of him in a defensive stance. _It doesn't matter how much she's achieved, she can't hold onto that power for much longer, i just gotta wait it out. _Gin smirked at his new plan.

_Rangiku..._ Haineko began. _I know Haineko, i'm running out of energy, i have to get him in one final blow if i'm going to make it. _Rangiku then stepped beside Haineko and mimicked Gin's stance.

Hitsugaya's fight with Kaname wasn't going any better, Kaname had gotten stronger too. Right now they were just clashing swords like Rangiku and Gin did in the beginning.

"Your strong for such a small captain. But my Suzumushi is much stronger than your Hyourinmaru." He said bluntly and held it in front of him as he summoned all his energy. _Oh no, i've got to back away!_ Hitsugaya could sense he was going to use a dangerous attack that he had seen once before.

"Cry, Suzumushi!" He said and a high pitched screeching sound emanated from the Zanpaku-to. Hitsugaya covered his ears, as did Gin and Rangiku. Hitsugaya unsheathed Hyourinmaru once more and shunpo-ed in front of Kaname and struck at Kaname himself, the screeching sound stopped because he was interrupted.

"Kaname, try not to get me in the middle of the attack, okay?" Gin said with a small smile.

"Since you found the weakness in that attack, let's see you dodge this one." Kaname concentrated harder.

"Smash his Limbs, Benihiko!" He said and spun around in a circle once and left a trail as he spun. As he finished the circle the trail formed multiple blades and they shot up into the sky and rained down just like Gin's did.

"Ah, you know that's where my latest trick originated from, Kaname lent me some tips on it." Gin said, distracting her as she tried to slash him with the ash.

The blades were about to rain on him, what could he do. He did what he could only do out of desperation. "Daiguren Hyourinmaru!" He called and released his bankai. When the blades rained onto the ground smoke appeared like with Gin's attack.

Soon it cleared and Kaname could sense that Hitsugaya had blocked his attack. Before they hit the ground, he used his bankai to create his ice form, and used his ice wings to form a shield around him. The blades hardly pierced through it. "I see you're tougher to defeat than i thought. Never the less, i will not stop there." Kaname said bluntly.

Hitsugaya removed himself from the protection of his ice shield and flew into the sky. "I have to defeat him before he calls bankai." Hitsugaya murmured and flew straight for him, Hyourinmaru out in front of him.

"Thousand Years Ice Prison!" He shouted and ice spears began appearing out of the ground, and surrounding Kaname. He was interrupted as he was just about to call forth his bankai.

"I see that if i remain here, i will die. Forgive me Gin, but i can no longer fight this young captain. Good luck with your own fight, Ichimaru." Kaname bowed as he shunpo-ed into a portal to Hueco Mundo before Hitsugaya could reach him. "Damn, he ran away. Oh well, now i can go help Rangiku." Hitsugaya said and took off in the direction of Rangiku and Gin's fight.

Rangiku and Gin both were panting heavily, cuts and bruises all over their bodies. This wasn't going to be going on for much longer. _My energy is almost gone, only got time for one more attack, and it HAS to finish him!_ Rangiku grasped more tightly on Haineko's hilt, causing her hands to bleed. She didn't care.

"I'm surprised you haven't called off your bankai yet, your energy must be wearing thin." Gin said, still breathing heavily.

"Yeah, and your just buying time so that i'll be left helpless again." She motioned for Haineko to come back to her side. "Haineko, let's try one more time, he shouldn't be able to block this time." Rangiku whispered. Haineko nodded.

"Just what could you be planning, Rangiku?" Gin's voice was starting to break. _I'm out of time..._ She lunged forward, Haineko behind her. "This!" She shouted as she let Haineko pass her.

"That won't work, i know your moves now." He smirked but was surprised and caught offguard when Haineko and the ash clouds dissipated and went back to the form of a regular Zanpaku-to.

"Now die! Ichimaru Gin! Haineko!" She shouted and sped up to him with Haineko aiming right for him. "Shoot to Death, Shinsou!" He shouted to block her away.

**_SPLSH!!_**

Hitsugaya flew over the edge of the cliff and found Rangiku and Gin. But he could only gasp with wide eyes at the sight.

There, in the middle of the path, with blood spilled all around them, was Rangiku with Shinsou going through her stomach and out her back, and Gin with Haineko in his chest. Rangiku was coughing up blood, as was Gin. "R-Rangiku..." Gin whispered. Rangiku simply blinked. "I know it may not mean much, but, can you ever forgive me for hurting you?..." He asked, his eyes opening to reveal crimson irises.

"If that's your last request, then yes. I can, if you promise that if you're reborn, you'll be nicer and protect me in the next life instead of hurt me." Rangiku smiled and caressed his cold, bloody cheek.

"I promise... Oh, and Rangiku?" She lowered her hand, tears forming in her eyes. "Yes?" She spoke softly. "H-Happy Birthday." He said and with one last breath, he fell back and closed his eyes.

"Thanks, Gin. Goodbye." She said and tears continued to roll down her cheeks as she tried with all her strength to pull out Haineko. As soon as Haineko was free from Gin's chest, Rangiku began to fall to the side.

"Rangiku!!" She heard Toshiro shout. She saw from the corner of her eye, her taicho running towards her. "T-Taicho..." She breathed and she fell onto her side "... i won." She said as she closed her eyes.

"Rangiku!" He shouted louder. He finally reached her and knelt by her. "Rangiku! Rangiku, are you alright?! Say something!" He begged as he lightly shook her, aware of her wounds. "I have to get her to the 4th division immediately!" He said as he put Haineko in it's sheath and slowly slid Shinsou out of her stomach, and then gathered Rangiku into his arms.

He began sprinting back towards Seireitei. Rangiku's blood was still dripping from her wound as he ran through Rukongai, it was night now. He could hear her silent breaths and often he would hear her groan in pain. "Just hang on Rangiku! I'll get you some help!" He pleaded with her. She wasn't going to last much longer.

"Hitsugaya-taicho!!" He heard a female voice call. He looked ahead and saw Soi Fong leading a group of captains to him and Rangiku.

"Soi Fong-taicho, how did you find us?" Hitsugaya asked. "Well, you left in such a hurry, that i called all the captains and led them around trying to catch a sense of yours, Matsumoto's or Ichimaru's reiatsu. Then a little while ago we felt a huge burst of energy from Matsumoto and hurried out here. What's happened?" She asked as she studied the wounded girl in his arms.

"I'll explain everything when we get back, right now i have to get her back to Seireitei and go to Unohana-taicho quick!" He began running around them. "Alright, Zaraki, Kyouraku, Komamura, go with him. The rest of you stay here and help me examine the perimeter, and Ichimaru." Soi Fong said as she walked towards the mangled body that used to be Ichimaru Gin.

* * *

Hitsugaya, followed by Zaraki-taicho, Komamura-taicho, and Kyouraku-taicho hurried through the 6th and 5th divisions to get to the 4th division where Unohana sat working on paperwork. Zaraki, and Kyouraku opened the doors and Hitsugaya came sprinting in.

"Unohana-taicho, please, help!" He said as loudly as he could, he was running out of energy. Unohana didn't waste a second, she got up and ran around her desk and took the girl into her arms. "Please, have him wait outside..." Unohana said as she and Isane hurried into her medical room just behind her desk. Entering the room and closing the doors behind them.

Zaraki and Komamura came to his sides and held him back as he struggled to get out of their grasps.

"Let me go! Please! You can't do this!" He said struggling, even thrashing to get out of their grips.

"I'm afraid we can." Komamura said bluntly. "Yeah kid, i'm afraid you have to stay away for a little bit." Hitsugaya stopped struggling, realizing it was pointless, they were almost twice his size, he didn't have a chance of breaking free.

He wanted so desperately to be with her, by her side. Who knows what kind of damage could be done, not just physically but mentally as well. He wanted to go in there and at least be able to stay by her, but because of these two captains, it wasn't going to happen.

"Come on kid, she'll be waiting for you later." Kenpachi said and he tugged on Hitsugaya to come with him. Hitsugaya, although unwillingly, walked out of the office and back to his division office.

"Kid." Kenpachi called before he entered his office. "Don't worry about Matsumoto, she'll make it. After all, from what i could tell, she defeated Gin, and if she can do that, she can make it through this." He said with a crooked smile.

Hitsugaya couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, Zaraki-taicho." He said, his very small smile still there. "No problem. I'll be in my office if you need me." He said as he walked down the hall.

* * *

Hitsugaya entered his office and shut the door. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander to the empty desk that belonged to Matsumoto. All he had managed to get before Unohana took Rangiku away was her rosy pink scarf and Haineko. His frown deepened and he walked over to the desk and placed Haineko on the desk and the now folded scarf on top of it.

He walked to the couch and sat down on it. He glanced at Haineko. God only knows what Haineko was thinking. After all, she was apart of Rangiku's soul, so would that mean that she was just as wounded as Rangiku was?

His thoughts were interrupted when Haineko began to shake a little.

"I know Haineko, i want to be at her side too." Hitsugaya said with a small smile, he understood exactly what Haineko wanted.

What else would Haineko be shaking for? But what could he do? Unohana denied him entrance with her to be by Rangiku's side, and now who knows what she could be doing to her right now.

He sighed and rubbed his temples in frustration, he wasn't nearly as wounded as Rangiku, in fact, he wasn't wounded at all. Maybe a few cuts and scratches but he was fine, just exhausted. Which is more than he could say for Rangiku from what he saw.

After all, Shinsou went right through her in the stomach area, and she got Gin in the chest. There was no way Gin survived a blow like that, and Rangiku... well, it wasn't a fatal blow, it could be fixed. He hoped...

For now, all he could do was sit and wait for word that he could go see her. Couldn't take _that_ long right? Right?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well, that's the end of this very long, **_long_** battle/chapter. Interesting, no? Please don't say no. Anyway, the next chapter is the final one, so go check it out, you gotta see what happens! You know you do! See if Rangiku makes it! Go, GO! And go now!

LATERZ!!

RedPearlVoice.

* * *


	5. Turn Misery Into Bliss

* * *

**Turn Misery Into Bliss**

**Chapter 5**

(Hitsugaya's P.O.V.)

Ever since i can remember, i have always hated showing emotions. If i were to get emotional about someone, and others see it, they could use it against me and hurt that someone, and what pride i have.

But today i have witnessed one of the most memorable things i could ever see in my entire life. I witnessed my Lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku achieve bankai, and i saw her defeat the traitor Ichimaru Gin. She was at the strongest i've ever seen her, she might've even surpassed me in some ways.

And right now she's in the infirmary, and all i can do is wait to be by her side once again.

(Regular P.O.V.)

How long? How long until someone finally comes and tells him he can see Rangiku again?...

He hasn't slept in hours, maybe even days. It wasn't healthy to miss out on sleep, so he thought it wouldn't hurt to take a nap, if someone was going to come get him, they'd wake him up. So he closed his eyes and let the exhaustion take over as he lost contact with the conscious world.

* * *

Unohana wiped sweat from her brow as she sighed and stared at the bandaged body before her. Rangiku's breathing was uneven but it was normal for the moment, after all the treatment she had just given her, she'll be unstable for at least a day.

"Unohana-taicho, will she be okay from now on?" Isane asked, she had helped all she can to assist her taicho heal the fukutaicho of the 10th division.

"I'm not sure, right now she's reacting well to the antibiotics and ointments, but i am not sure about that wound in her stomach. The blade went right through her, and has caused minor internal bleeding..." She trailed off.

"The bleeding should stop thanks to the wound being closed, and the inflicted area dosed with antibiotics. It should also numb her for a while." Unohana sighed again. Four hours of emergency surgery. It was a lot, and Rangiku had a lot of scratches and cuts.

"If she can withstand it long enough, she should make a full recovery. Although she'll have quite a few scars when they heal better over time. Right now she's in a mini coma. She should wake up from it in a matter of days." She finished and Isane sighed with relief.

"So she'll be just fine?" Isane said with a smile. "Only time will tell. I know she's fought enough already, but she has to fight to make herself wake up. In the meantime, we should go get Hitsugaya-taicho, i'm sure he's worried sick, and on the edge of his seat waiting for us to fetch him. You go get him, i'll cover Rangiku into a robe to make her presentable to visitors." Unohana laughed.

* * *

Hitsugaya snored lowly, light little snores that some people would think was so cute it was almost a childish snore. Man, was he tired. All the stress, all the fighting, all the running around. It was too much for such a young captain to handle in 24 hours.

A soft knock at the door came and Isane slowly opened the door and peeked inside. She saw he was asleep.

_Should i or shouldn't i wake him up?... He's probably tired from everything that's happened, it would be wrong to disturb him..._

Her thoughts were interrupted when Hitsugaya started mumbling in his sleep. "R-Rangi...ku..." He said it so softly it would warm any cold heart. Isane thought she'd cry from how sweet it was. "Okay, i think i should wake him up, he can sleep next to Rangiku in the infirmary." She giggled a little and walked over to his side in front of the couch.

She stared at his adorable sleeping face for a few seconds. When he was awake, he had a constant scowl. But when he was asleep, he looked like a child, so sweet and innocent. Even though he hated comments like that.

She smiled and took one last glance at his sleeping face before lightly shaking him. "Hitsugaya-taicho? Hitsugaya-taicho!" She said and shook harder. He wasn't waking up. "Alright, you leave me no choice..."

She took in a deep breath and got next to his head. "HITSUGAYA-TAICHO!!" She shouted and he not only woke up, he jumped over the back of the couch and landed on his face.

"What the hell are you doing?! Scaring me to death like that!" He was pissed off as he righted himself into sitting up.

"Well, i tried to wake you up the nice way, but you wouldn't budge, so i had to use drastic measures." Isane sighed and stood up and headed for the door. "By the way, we've finished working on healing Matsumoto. You can come see her now." Isane's smile reappeared and she walked through the doorway.

Delighted by this news he quickly got up, grabbed Haineko, and her scarf and ran out the door after Isane.

Isane entered the 4th division office with Hitsugaya close behind her. They entered the infirmary to see Unohana sitting in a chair next to Rangiku's bedside, she looked up and smiled. "Welcome back Hitsugaya-taicho. We've been eagerly awaiting you." Unohana said and glanced towards Rangiku, who was sound asleep on the bed.

Hitsugaya couldn't help but smile when he saw her breathing properly. "Have a seat." She said as she got up from her spot and offered him to sit in it.

"Thank you." He said and placed Haineko and the scarf on the table on the other side of Rangiku's bed before sitting in the chair on her bedside.

"Now, here's all you need to know about her condition..." She looked at him to make sure he was prepared, he nodded.

"Okay, when we first looked at her, she was in terrible shape, i was beginning to think she was beyond helping." Hitsugaya winced at those words.

"Well, after four hours of major surgery i managed to close the wounds inflicted in her stomach and stop the internal bleeding with antibiotics. So she's all drugged up on medication." He looked at her for a second and back to Unohana.

"At first when we finished she was breathing unevenly, and i was worried that she wasn't responding well to the medication, but then just moments ago her breathing evened out, which wasn't what i expected but life is full of surprises. Anyway, right now she's in a mini coma and might be out for a couple days." Her eyes softened as she eyed the girl.

"Other than those, she'll make a full recovery." Hitsugaya sighed in relief.

"Just out of curiosity, i heard Ichimaru was killed. Just who was it that killed him?" Isane asked. Hitsugaya looked at the floor.

"It was Matsumoto herself." He said simply. Unohana and Isane stood silent for a minute. "I'm sure everyone will be very proud of her when she wakes up." Unohana said with a smile now. Hitsugaya smiled too, he was proud too.

"Well, if you wish to, you can stay here, and stay by her, i'm sure others will be by as well, and if she wakes up i want you to notify me immediately, okay?" Hitsugaya nodded.

"Good, then, Isane, come on, we still have to go and check on Hinamori-fukutaicho." He was curious as to his childhood friend's condition too.

"Uhh-" He began but Unohana cut him off. "If your wondering about Hinamori, she's doing fine, she'll wake up any day now." Unohana's smile calmed him down a lot as of now he only had one person to worry about now.

"Now come Isane," Unohana said as she and Isane walked to the door. Unohana and Isane left the room and shut the door behind them. Leaving Hitsugaya all alone with an unconscious Rangiku.

"Rangiku..." He whispered as he reached out and stroked her cold cheek with his finger. Her cheeks that used to be rosy and sweet, are now cold and bandaged.

He eyed the girl from head to toe. She was in a white, thin kimono. Which surprisingly covered all of her world-famous breasts, the ones she would use to smother him every time she hugged him involuntarily. He chuckled to himself. He stared at her hand for a few seconds before hesitantly grabbing it and holding it between his own.

Her hands were bandaged too, only Unohana and Isane knew how many bandages were under the kimono. He began to think her hands were cut from gripping the hilt of Haineko so hard, like Hinamori had that time.

His gaze floated over to Haineko, which was peacefully lying on the table on the other side of Rangiku. He looked at the hilt and saw traces of blood. He should probably have that cleaned before she wakes up.

All that's left to do is wait...

Now that he knew he was by her side, he could continue that nap he was screamed out of earlier. He layed his head down on the bed next to Rangiku's arm, still grasping her hand, and fell back to sleep.

He felt totally relieved to fall asleep, knowing Rangiku was there, and that she would still be there when he woke up later.

* * *

Unohana and Isane were examining the report they had written on Hinamori's progress. "Says here she should be waking up within the next few days, or even hours." Isane said, handing Unohana the report.

"She has no major injuries, she only has wounded hands, and maybe a bump on the head. She should've woken up by now. Well, you watch her while i go see to my files." Unohana left the infirmary Hinamori was currently held in.

"Don't worry, soon you'll be awake and you can be free of all the charges." Isane smiled as she watched the girl.

_I'll bet she's anxiously awaiting to wake up, so that she can see Hitsugaya-taicho... Oh but wait! He's busy at Matsumoto's side. If fact, he stopped visiting Hinamori around the other day. _

"I hope he'll be willing to visit if she requests his company." Isane got up and walked over to the book shelf and got out a book to check something.

She read the chapter on comas to see if there was any clues, seeing that there weren't she sighed in frustration. "Unohana-taicho has enough to deal with, and we don't even know how to get her out of a coma."

She closed the book and placed it back on the shelf, and heard the door open, and turned to see Unohana re-enter the room.

"So? Find any-" Isane saw her bewildered expression, she was interrupted when she heard a groan come from Hinamori.

"Momo? Are you feeling alright?" Isane asked, Hinamori's eyes slowly fluttered open, she scanned her surroundings.

"W-Where am i?" She asked and her head tilted to the side Unohana was in.

"Your in the infirmary, you've been in a come for just over a month." Unohana said calmly. Hinamori's eyes widened. "A month?!" She squealed. "Yes, but don't worry, you haven't missed anything. And you don't have any more injuries." Isane said and Hinamori calmed down.

"Where's Aizen-taicho?" She asked, and Unohana and Isane remained quiet. "Aizen, he's... He's betrayed Soul Society and left for Hueco Mundo. He faked his death before, just to mess with you and everyone." Unohana said as nicely as she could.

"He's... He's a traitor?" Hinamori sounded so disappointed. "I'm afraid so, he along with Ichimaru Gin, and Kaname Tōsen have betrayed Soul Society and left. A replacement captain for the 3rd division has already been chosen.But replacements for the 5th and 9th divisions are yet to be decided." Unohana took a deep breath and sighed.

"Who is the new captain of the 3rd?" Hinamori asked, curious. "His name is Amagai Shūsuke." Isane answered.

"What's he like?" She was just shooting one question right after the other. "He's a nice man, and to me he's very worthy of the position." Unohana answered this time.

"Hmm, so what's happened to Ichimaru?" She remembered it was him who was there when she was fighting Toshiro.

"Ichimaru... is dead." Isane said, her eyes lowering. "Dead? Who killed him?" Hinamori's look was of surprise now, what else had she missed? "It was... Matsumoto Rangiku." Unohana said, her gaze looking away from Momo. Her eyes widenend.

"Matsumoto-san killed Ichimaru-taicho? Are you sure?" It was unbelievable to her. "Yes, Hitsugaya-taicho witnesses it himself." Hinamori couldn't believe it.

"Speaking of Hitsugaya, where is he?" She was wondering where her childhood friend was. "He's... off with Yamamoto-taicho explaining what he witnessed." Isane said immediately before Unohana even began to say the truth. She stared at Isane unbelievably.

"Oh." Hinamori simply said.

"Well, Hinamori, you've been cleared and you're free to leave, your clothes are fresh and sitting on the table over there, you can go whenever you want." Unohana said, standing up. A knock came to the door. "Come in." She sounded.

"Unohana-taicho, your presence is requested in the grand hall, Ichimaru Gin's body has been returned for examination." It was Soi Fong. "Alright, i'm on my way." She said and Soi Fong left.

"Well, come Isane." Unohana said and she and Isane walked to the door. "Please excuse us Hinamori. Feel better." Unohana bowed to her before exiting the room.

_Toshiro-kun and Matsumoto-san battled with Ichimaru-taicho and Matsumoto-san killed him?_ Her thoughts trailed over to Aizen.

_And Aizen-taicho betrayed Soul Society? I thought he was a better man than that, i thought he cared for Soul Society, and maybe even for me. _She felt her heart break.

"Forgive me, Toshiro-kun, Matsumoto-san, for all the trouble i caused you." She slowly got up and dressed in her uniform, and exited the infirmary and went to find him.

* * *

**Day 1**

Hitsugaya slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head. He looked at the clock, he's been asleep for six hours.

He propped his chin on his hand and his elbow on the bed. He just sat and watched Matsumoto sleep. Her hand still in his.

"Hitsugaya-taicho." A voice from behind him made him jump out of his chair. "What?!" He asked, immediately letting go of Rangiku's hand and standing up straight. It was Isane.

"Sorry for scaring you. Unohana-taicho sent me and said you should be aware that Hinamori has woken up, and i told her you were with Yamamoto-taicho. So i'd go there if i were you before she finds i was lying." Isane laughed nervously at her lie, she didn't know what would happen if she told her he was with Rangiku.

"I see, and why didn't you tell her the truth?" Hitsugaya asked with one eyebrow raised.

"I wasn't sure if she could handle the truth." Isane said, her smile disappearing. "You didn't know if she could handle me waiting for Matsumoto to wake up?" Both eyebrows were raised now.

"I didn't know! Alright?! Just go to Yamamoto-taicho! You have to explain what you witnessed in Rukongai anyway!" Isane waved her arms in the air and her hands in fists.

"Alright, alright, but what about Matsumoto?" He asked, looking at the unconscious woman. "I already covered that, if your so against her being alone. Come on in guys." She called and Ikkaku and Kira walked in.

"Hey! How's it going shorty?!" Kira exclaimed as he rubbed a hand through Hitsugaya's white hair. Which ticked him off.

"Are these two drunk?" Hitsugaya asked, removing the hand, and twisting it before releasing it.

"Well, they were the only two i knew would stay for a while, everyone else is gathered in the great hall crowding the body of Ichimaru Gin, which is where you'll find Yamamoto-taicho by the way. Plus, i found these two at a sake stand and they were chugging like crazy, it took forever to convince them to come with me." Isane looked nervously at the two drunken idiots.

"I'm not so sure if i should leave them here with her anymore." Isane said honestly. "I'd agree with you there, but it can't be helped, go on, i'll be there in a second." Hitsugaya said and she bowed before leaving the room.

Toshiro looked to make sure the other two weren't looking before he put a hand to Rangiku's cheek and whispered, "I'll be back soon." He promised and stalked out to the door. "Hey!" He said to Ikkaku and Kira. Said two looked his way.

"You better watch her closely, and not be screwing around." He said before he left and shut the door behind him.

"Hey, wanna play 'chug paper scissors'?" Ikkaku asked. "Yeah!" Kira said and they began playing rock paper scissors with their bottles of sake. (A.N. Weirdos...)

* * *

Hitsugaya walked down to the great hall, where Yamamoto-taicho was supposedly there, examining the body of Ichimaru Gin.

As soon as he entered the hall, a bunch of shinigami began crowding him. "Did you do this to Ichimaru?" "Or did Matsumoto do it?" "Was he hard to beat?" "Did you see anyone else there?" "What happened to you and Matsumoto?" A swarm of questions began forming in every mouth around him.

"Alright, that's enough now. Let the man through." Her heard Yamamoto say through the crowd. The people disbanded and Hitsugaya stepped to Yamamoto.

He bowed before him. His gaze went from Yamamoto to Ichimaru, who was lying on an examining table and had a white thin blanket covering all but his head.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, you are aware that this man has been charged with high treason and was sentenced to death the moment he re-entered Soul Society?" Yamamoto said. "Yes, sir." Hitsugaya nodded.

"In light of the situation, i would like a full-detailed report on all the events that took place with you, Matsumoto and Ichimaru." Yamamoto's request was expected and fair.

"Sir. When i first arrived, Matsumoto was unconscious, but from what i understand, her Zanpaku-to, Haineko, assisted in waking her up. She insisted on fighting Ichimaru on her own, i would've assisted her in fighting, or tried to talk her out of it further, but i was caught off guard and caught by Kaname Tōsen." He stopped.

"Kaname Tōsen?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes, sir. He had me caught and i was unable to get out. So we were taken back to a cliff where we watched the whole fight. At first it was just them clashing swords with one another. But then Matsumoto performed shikai in a way i've never seen before." He paused to take in breath.

"How so?" Yamamoto asked.

"Normally Haineko just dissovles into ash and can be controlled by Matsumoto, but this time it formed a cat and assisted her when she was about to be struck in midair. It was quite impressive, the way she used it." He stopped and saw the others around him whispering.

"That's when Matsumoto's reiatsu began to spike, which is what Soi Fong-taicho sensed before. I sensed she was trying something unstable. That's when she attempted and achieved bankai." Yamamoto stiffened.

"She achieved bankai you say?" He asked. Hitsugaya nodded.

"But that's impossible, it takes years, maybe centuries of training to achieve bankai, and hardly any lieutenants have perfected it." Nanao said, shocked.

"I am not sure of the circumstances, but somehow she achieved it. I think it was because Haineko is always lazy and unwilling to try." Hitsugaya suggested, Yamamoto took it into consideration.

"In any case, she attempted it and i saw Haineko form into a giant wildcat, and hardened ash clouds. From what she said, Matsumoto's bankai can be reformed as long as there's dirt and dust around. During Ichimaru's attack there was dust everywhere, it clouded our vision, so i seized the opportunity and escaped Kaname's guard." He stopped to take another deep breath.

"Go on." Yamamoto said, his voice intrigued. He was interested in his story.

"I was still unable to help Matsumoto because Kaname blocked me from leaving. So i ended up fighting him. I was worried that Matsumoto's banaki wouldn't last much longer so i used my own bankai and he disappeared before i could deliver the final blow." His gaze trailed back to Ichimaru's body. He had such a peaceful expression.

"As soon as i could i rushed to help Matsumoto, but by the time i got there, her bankai was used up. I saw Ichimaru with Haineko in his chest, but i also saw Matsumoto with Gin's Zanpaku-to Shinsou stabbed through her stomach." He didn't want to say anymore about that part.

"I see. This explains a lot. Is that all you witnessed?" Yamamoto sounded sincere. "Yes, sir." Hitsugaya nodded.

"Then, that is all. Matsumoto shall be greatly rewarded when she wakes up, for killing a wanted man, charged with such treachery." Yamamoto, even though you couldn't see it, smiled.

"How so, sir?" Hitsugaya asked.

"If her bankai is as strong as you make it sound, she may have what it takes to take up a captains' position." Hitsugaya's breath got caught in his throat.

"We are in need of a captain in the 5th and 9th divisions. Do you think she'll be good for the job?" Yamamoto asked.

"I'm not sure, sir. You'd have to ask her." Hitsugaya's fist clenched, they were planning on moving her as captain of a new division?

"Alright then, Hitsugaya-taicho. That will be all, thank you for your help in this situation." Yamamoto said, Hitsugaya bowed and walked out of the hall, his fists clenched tight.

* * *

"Toshiro-kun?" He knew that voice anywhere, he turned to see Hinamori had followed him out, she was in there the whole time?

"Hinamori. How are you feeling?" Toshiro asked, as he fully turned to face her.

"I'm fine, but i was worried about you and Matsumoto-san, so i came down to listen to your story." She said, she sounded so innocent.

"Well, i'm fine, but i'm not so sure about Matsumoto, she's recovering okay, but she's still going to be in pain even when she wakes up." Hitsugaya gazed at the floor.

"I see, by the way, i'm sorry for before. When i fought with you, i was being blind and stupid." She said sadly.

"I don't blame you, you were fooled, we all were. It's alright." He said with a smile, he did regret putting her in that coma though.

"I'm sorry though, i was the one that put you in that coma." He hung his head in shame. "No, you did what you had to, i was in the way, and i was just causing trouble for you." She said, twirling her fingers around.

"I hope you know that if it wasn't for Matsumoto, you'd be dead right now." He brought up the moment she saved Hinamori.

"Huh?" Hinamori simply sounded. "That night, i fought with Ichimaru, and when i was vulnerable, he sent his sword to attack you. I was unable to reach you in time, but thankfully Matsumoto came in time and blocked his attack. Not to mention the pain it brought to her arms, they ended up getting bandaged." He stopped and his gaze went back down to the floor.

"I see. I should remember to thank her later. After all, she not only saved my life, she killed Ichimaru-taicho. But in exchange, she got wounded." She left her eyes soften as she gazed at Hitsugaya.

"It's alright..." She looked at him, shocked. "...It's what she wanted, she risked everything to put an end to her emotional nightmare with Ichimaru. And she did, it's what she wanted, and i for one am proud of her progress since Ichimaru left." He smiled, and looked Hinamori in the eye.

"Toshiro-kun." She said with a smile. "Hitsugaya-taicho." He corrected with a smile. She simply laughed.

"Hitsugaya-taicho." She said with a big smile. "Now, if you want to, you can come with me to see her. I don't trust the two that are watching her right now." Hitsugaya said and began walking back to the 4th division. Hinamori nodded and followed him.

* * *

**Day 2**

Yesterday was a thing of the past now, he had reported everything to Yamamoto-taicho and had gotten to speak to Hinamori for the first time in over a month. She even came to visit Matsumoto and stayed for a few hours.

Today was the second day since she was brought back to Soul Society. Not much had changed, a little color was put back into her cheeks, but other than that, she was the same.

Hitsugaya remained in the same chair by her side, and held her bandaged hand in his. He'd only let go if he had to leave for a brief second, or when people visited.

So far, only Hinamori, Ikkau and Kira when they were sober came to visit her. Which was fine with him. He just kept watching her, every now and then Unohana would come back and check to make sure she was stable.

Comas truly were terrible, but he wondered who it was worse for... the person in the coma, or the person waiting for them to wake up...

* * *

**Day 3**

It was the third day, and Rangiku had not only gotten color back into her cheeks, she even began moving. Slightly, but moving none the less. She merely twitched, or altered her position a tiny bit, but she moved.

She was improving slowly but surely, and soon she'd be awake and moving for real...

* * *

**Day 4**

By that time, Hinamori, Ikkaku, Kira, Renji, and Rukia had come to visit her since she got there. When Renji came to visit it was awkward because Hitsugaya was afraid he had caught him holding Rangiku's hand.

But he never mentioned it, he just sked how she was doing and stayed and watched her for a bit. It was in awkward silence and it drove them both crazy, but when Renji left, the tension broke.

He hoped Renji didn't see him holding her hand. It wasn't because he was ashamed, it was because he was embarrassed. He had never shown that kind of emotion before.

He hoped she would wake up soon, so that he could let her and her alone see his form of showing emotion...

* * *

**Day 5**

All in all, Rangiku's process may have been slow, but it had great results. She had color, she was moving, and now she began mumbling. It was as if she was simply dreaming.

Hitsugaya chuckled as he listen to her mumbles, she didn't mumble any kind of words, but she just made little noises.

He couldn't wait for her to wake up so he could hear her wonderful light and fluffy voice say real words again...

* * *

**Day 6**

Today was the first scare she gave him. Her heartbeat started slowing down at a dangerous rate, and her breathing was getting to be too fast for it to be normal.

Unwillingly, he was removed from the room while Unohana performed an emergency examination on her. She merely gave her a shot and she calmed down.

By the time Hitsugaya was allowed back into the room, she was calm and normal, her heartbeat was regular, and her breathing was even again.

He couldn't wait for her to wake up so he could scream at her for scaring him like that...

* * *

**Day 7**

By this time, Hinamori, Ikkaku, Kira, Renji, Ruki, even Orihime, Ichigo, Ishida, and Chad came to visit her. He was worried Orihime was going to burst into tears when she saw her.

As he explained her condition he had to constantly stop to make sure she could understand him through her sobs.

They paid their respects and left, by that time he was already frustrated and tired. But watching Rangiku sleep made him feel calmer.

He began to wonder what it would feel like to watch her nap in the office like she used to...

* * *

**Day 8**

Unohana came by for her daily check-up, and said that if he was lucky, she would wake up within the next couple days.

She said her wounds were all closed up and healing perfectly. Rangiku was truly fighting the pain away with every ounce of strength she had.

She was doing terrific, if only she'd wake up, so that she could assist in speeding up the process. Not to mention the mountain of paperwork there was in his office, about 10 days worth of paperwork. _Rangiku better help with those stacks too... _Hitsugaya thought to himself.

Although, she was in a weakened state, so she might use that as an excuse. And a poor one at that. If that stack is as big as he thinks it is, whether she's in pain or not, he'll make her do at least one page to help him out...

* * *

**Day 9**

Even though a coma is where you sleep, and you don't normally move or mumble or things like that, Rangiku was not in a normal coma. She looked like a real cat, just sleeping away the days. Not like she'd sleep in the office, he'd wake her up forcefully. Or she'd catch the scent of sake and smell her way to the source like some hyper puppy.

If those two don't work, just say you're going out for sake, and mention you'll buy her some, and she'll wake up instantly.

But that wasn't going to work this time. He knows because on their last visit, Ikkaku and Kira tried it.

No, if she was ever going to wake up, it would have to be on her own accord. But if she was merely in a coma, a strange one at that, could she still dream?

He asked Hinamori that on her last visit, after all, she was in a coma for a little over a month. She said that it's rare that when you're in a coma, you have dreams, depending on how serious your condition is, or what state your mind is in. But she claims to have had a dream during her coma, although she said she didn't remember it.

But if it was possible to have a dream, then what could Rangiku be dreaming about?

* * *

**Day 10**

Today was the last day Hitsugaya was allowed to take off his duties as captain of the 10th division. Tomorrow he had to go back to his office and file and fill out those reports, that were probably stacking and stacking up high in his office of his desk.

"Orders from Yamamoto-taicho himself. Captain Hitsugaya is here by ordered to return to his division and complete the files that have been collecting the past week and a half. Once the files have been completed you may return to Matsumoto Rangiku's side until the next order of paperwork or an assignment has been given." The hell butterfly said.

"Thank you, i understand." Hitsugaya said and the hell butterfly flew out the door.

He had pretty much used all of his days off for the next year or two. Who knows when the next one he might get will be.

But he didn't normally take days off, he was a workaholic. And as such he hardly ever even thought of taking a day off. The only time he left work was to go on missions in the human world, or to take care of hollows.

But he could see that Yamamoto-taicho was up to his neck in problems revolving around Ichimaru's death and the arrancar attack. So he wasn't allowed to argue with his orders, even if he didn't like them. He had no choice, besides, it would give him the chance to walk around, he had been sitting in the same spot for days.

He couldn't imagine how stiff Rangiku must feel and will feel when she wakes up.

* * *

**Day 11**

_"Where am i? Why do i feel so terrible, like there's a weight on my chest?" Darkness was everywhere, nothing could be seen._

_'I think you're referring to those things women have called breasts. And yours i might add are incredibly huge.' Another voice said in the darkness._

_"Who are you? And... who am i?" The darkness remained but began to brighten as something that felt warm came through it._

_'I am you, and you are me. You are Matsumoto Rangiku, and i am Haineko.' The other voice said and that when the darkness cleared and turned into light. White everywhere._

_"Haineko?" Rangiku asked. 'You can't tell me eleven days in a coma has frizzed your mind?' Haineko teased. That's when Rangiku could see a gray cat standing almost five feet away from her._

_"I am in... a coma?" Rangiku asked. 'Yes, and now it's time to wake up Rangiku. You have a lot of people waiting for you to open your eyes, and one of them is right by your side...' She heard the cat called Haineko say._

_Rangiku looked at her sides and saw that no one was there. "There's no one here but you and me, what're you talking about?" Rangiku asked, her face looking incredibly confused. 'Not here, in the real world where your body lays unconscious. This here is just your inner mind.' Haineko said and slowly approached her._

_"But why was it so dark before? In fact, for so long i feel like i've been in nothing but darkness..." Rangiku stopped when Haineko walked around her, as if she was inspecting her._

_'That was because you haven't been able to reach your self-consciousness. You've been in the dark because you were unable to make yourself wake up. But now that you've reached the light, you can open your eyes now.' Haineko said and stopped right in front of her._

_"But i don't remember anything anymore, i don't even remember how i got here-" 'Say Rangiku, can you hear it?' Haineko interrupted._

_"Hear what, i don't hear anything?" Rangiku said, and silence fill the area around her. _

_But then she could hear something, something like, talking. "Please, let Rangiku open her eyes, and let her find peace when she does..." She heard a familiar female voice say, but she didn't know whose it was._

_'See? There are people all around you who care for you, and want you to wake up, and that was only one person, there are many others who are doing the same thing, and do you know what they're doing?' Haineko asked. "No, what're they doing?" Rangiku had no idea what she was talking about._

_'They're praying.' Haineko said and Rangiku's eyes widened. "Praying for... me?" Rangiku asked. 'Yes, and they all want you to wake up now, you've got to wake up...' Haineko began fading away and the light began dimming. _

_"Hai-Haineko?! Wha'ts happening?" Rangiku called, afraid of going back into darkness. 'Wake up, Rangiku.' She heard as darkness covered her._

"Rangiku, please wake up." She could hear and she let out a painful groan. "Rangiku?" She heard again, and she squinted her eyes tightly before letting them slowly slide open. "Rangiku! You're awake!" She heard a female voice whisper.

"H-Hinamori?" Rangiku croaked. "Yes it's me, how are you feeling?" She whispered. "I feel aweful." She said bluntly.

"That's to be expected. You've been unconscious for at least twelve days." Hinamori smiled as she wiped away her tears, she had been crying? For her?

"Where am i?" She whispered. "You're in the infirmary in the 4th division. You've been asleep for up to twelve days, and you're still recovering from your wounds." Momo's eyes looked like new tears were forming in them.

"Why are you crying for me?" Rangiku asked, her voice faint, she almost couldn't hear it herself.

"I'm crying because i'm happy, you were the one who helped Soul Society, and you helped me by killing Ichimaru-taicho." Momo said quietly.

"That's right, i... killed Gin." Rangiku felt like she'd cry herself, before she realized something was on her left arm.

"What the?" She mumbled as she rolled her head to the side to see a puff of white.

"You know, you should probably keep your voice down, he's been asleep for the last hour, it'd be a shame to wake him up." Momo said with a small smile.

"How long has he been here?" Rangiku asked, she realized that his head was on her arm, while he was grasping her hand tightly, as if letting go would mean she'd disappear.

"He's been here the whole time. Ever since you got here he has been by your side, the only times he left was when he was requested for a brief amount of time or when he was forcefully removed for your daily check-up." Momo eyed the young captain sleeping on Rangiku's arm.

"When did you wake up from your coma?" Rangiku asked, taking her eyes off her captain. "I woke up around the same time you arrived back in Seireitei. And i found out about you, Toshiro-kun, and Ichimaru-taicho, and even about Aizen-taicho." Momo looked down at the floor as she said his name.

"I'm sorry about him by the way, i know you really cared for him." Rangiku said. "No no, it's fine, we all have our paths of destiny in which we must follow, and Aizen-taicho's is too different from my own. So i'm not sad about it." Momo said quietly.

"Liar." Rangiku said with a small smile, as much as it hurt, she wanted to. "I know. I'm lying to myself, the truth is, i wish things wouldn't go wrong when they have a chance to be right." Momo said. "It's alright." Rangiku said and Momo looked up.

"We all wish that things would go our way. That we can conquer any problems we face that keep us from finding happiness. But the only thing that stops us fully is our destiny, and it was Aizen's destiny to betray Soul Society and become a wanted man. And even though it has killed me inside, it was my destiny to kill my only childhood friend Gin." Rangiku couldn't help the tears that filled her eyes and fell down the sides of her face and into her hair.

"Rangiku-san." Momo said and cried with her. "Thank you for understanding." Momo whispered. "And thank you for your prayers." Rangiku whispered back.

"You could hear me?" Momo asked. "I could hear everyone, and it was because of your prayers that i found the strength to open my eyes." Rangiku smiled again and she could feel something rushing and making her feel drowsy.

"Oh my, looks like the morphine is starting to take effect." Momo said lowly. Rangiku's vision began to get blurry.

"Momo." She said and reached out to her with her right hand. "Yes?" She asked, taking it in hers. "Will you do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything." Momo said with a smile, even though Rangiku couldn't see it.

"Don't tell taicho i woke up." She said and lost contact with the conscious world.

* * *

**Day 12**

Toshiro opened his eyes and slowly lifted his head, he fell asleep again. He yawned groggily and looked at Rangiku, she looked unchanged as usual, although she did wake up last night, but he didn't know that.

Today was the day he was supposed to report back to his division. He wondered who had been leading it this whole time, maybe it was the 11th division, Zaraki-taicho did say he would be of assistance during her coma.

Within two hours, since he woke up, he received notice from a hell butterfly that it was time to go back to his division now.

"I understand." Hitsugaya said and the butterfly left. He reluctantly got up and let go of Rangiku's hand. "I'll see you later." He said as he walked out of the room.

Rangiku's lips twitched into a smile. _Oh you'll see me alright. _She thought, and her eyes once again opening into the world. She was awake the whole time, well, for at least half an hour.

* * *

"Well Hitsugaya-taicho, it's wonderful to see you back." Nanao said in an annoyed voice.

"Uh, yes." He laughed nervously. She was the one covering for him this entire time. "I mean, sure, a couple days of _your_ paperwork was fine, but then it turned into a week! That's when i quit! So now you have five days worth of paperwork left, and believe me, they're big stacks." Nanao said, her annoyed tone remained and her frown turned into a scary smirk.

"I am sorry for making you do this, i'll try and make it up to you later." He said and entered his office. There, on his desk, were seven humongous stacks of paperwork. Rangiku's worst nightmare...

"You can worry about me later. Believe me, it looked worse before i stepped in. But the 11th division took a fairly big stack. Maybe if you're lucky, other divisions will help with them as well. Me? I've got my own stack to do, so, i'll see you later." She said and shut the door as she stalked back to her own division.

Toshiro sighed and sat down at his desk that was covered in papers. "This is going to be one long day," He said. He picked up his ink brush, took a paper from the first stack and got to work.

_Six Hours Later..._

After six whole hours of nonstop filing and signing, he was beginning to get writers cramps. He could've sworn he was gonna end up getting carpal tunnel. Though the positive side was that he had completed three of the seven giant stacks.

He was starting to get thirsty, he was in the mood for some green tea, but he couldn't take time out of his work to go get it.

He tried to ignore his thirst and continued filling out the forms, he couldn't really just quit when he was so far ahead. After all, the more he got done today, the less he'll have tomorrow and the more time he could spend at Rangiku's side. Although he didn't expect he would be able to make it there tonight.

He heard his door open and close, the sweet smell of tea made it's way to him. It smelled so delicious. He didn't bother to look up and see who was coming in, he assumed it was Nanao or Hinamori. "Working hard?" Yup, it was Hinamori.

"Well, what else is there to do, i have to get these things filed and filled out. I've been away from work too long." He said sternly, so many hours takes the conversation out of you. She put the teacup on his desk, and he took a sip from it. Something was fishy, it tasted familiar.

"Really? And why were you away from work as long as you were?" She asked.

"You know why, i was busy-" He stopped when he looked up and saw who it really was. There, standing two feet away from him, with the platter she used to bring in his tea, was Matsumoto Rangiku.

"R-Rangiku?" He sat there with wide eyes at her. "In the flesh." She said with her big smile. "I thought for sure you were Hinamori." He couldn't help but stare at her, did he fall asleep while doing his work?

"I'm a very good voice impersonator. I gotta be if you actually believed i was Momo." She laughed her sweet melodic laugh.

"I thought you were still in a coma?" He was standing now and examining her. She was real, and she had on her regular uniform on, with her 10th division armband, and she looked too normal to be real. The only thing that really caught his attention was the band aid on her left cheek.

"I was... until last night. You see, i woke up and saw Momo there, and you were there too. Sleeping like a baby on my arm." She smirked at the hint of red on his face, he got caught.

"Well, anyway, i started talking to Momo when the morphine someone put in me began taking effect and before i went back to sleep, i asked Momo not to tell you i was awake." She acted as if it were a funny joke.

"No wonder Hinamori was acting so strange this morning when i passed by her on my way here." Toshiro mumbled.

Rangiku just laughed and pulled him into one of her bone crushing hugs. "I was told that you were the one who stayed by my side the entire time, i felt you there, constantly with me and holding my hand. Just waiting for me to wake up. You were the only one who understood me and my pain, and you stood by me throughout this whole thing." She stopped and squeezed harder, but he didn't care.

"I could hear voices all throughout the days i was asleep, even though i didn't know whose they were in my dreams, but the only one i heard more clearly than the rest, was yours." She laughed as she let him go.

He could see that she was probably on the verge of crying.

"I just wanted to thank you. For your support, and your kindness when i needed it most. Thank you for everything." She said and she did let one single tear fall from her cheek.

"Your welcome." He smiled, a very rare smile that he hardly ever used.

"Your smiling!" She squealed, and he just rolled his eyes, yup, Rangiku was back. "By the way, what have you been doing all day?" He asked, he was curious as to her current condition.

"Well, when i woke up this morning, you had left about an hour earlier. And so i got up and tried walking, my stomach still hurts but it's bearable. So Unohana assisted me in getting my clothes and telling me about all that's happened while i was asleep. She was very descriptive." She giggled.

"I went to see Yamamoto-taicho too..." She stopped for a second, he was worried about what was coming.

"He told me, they had already... examined and buried the body of Ichimaru Gin." Her smile remained but her eyes cried 'i feel so alone'. "Yamamoto-taicho also said that you told him i achieved bankai. So he asked me if i wanted to take the captains' exam and try for a captains' position." She stopped when his eyes began to show fear.

"You wanna know what i said?" She asked. "Sure." He said bluntly. "You really wanna know?" She teased. "For goodness sake yes!" He was starting to get angry, this was definitely Rangiku.

"I told him that i refused." She said and he looked at her disbelievingly.

"I said that i was happy where i was, because there will never be any division i could ever be in, that didn't have you." His breath was caught in his throat.

"Even though i killed my first friend, the one person i thought i could trust..." She trailed off when she started staring at her hands. She felt like they were still covered in his blood.

"Now i don't have to suffer anymore, because i know that i have you to be there when i feel lonely." She said and she smiled the biggest smile he had ever seen.

"Thank you, Hitsugaya-taicho." She said happily, and bent down, with her hands on her knees and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He felt as if time had stopped as her soft lips lingered on his cheek for a few seconds before pulling away. He held a hand to where she kissed him, his cheeks bright red, and his eyes wide.

"That's just a little something for staying by my side. And this..." She bent back down, into the same position as before. "...Is for being the greatest captain a woman like me could ask for." She whispered and pressed her full, soft lips to his.

At first his eyes grew wider then when she kissed his cheek, his face even redder. But after a few seconds, he closed his eyes and kissed her back.

After what seemed like forever to him, she pulled away and a big smile formed on her lips. "Don't think that this will get you out of helping me with those reports, Matsumoto." He smirked and she pouted.

"Aww, whatever happened to Rangiku?" She pouted at the paperwork more then the name. "Good question, let's see how many people ask that when you disappear for not completing at least half of this stack." He had this evil intent in his eyes, a playful intent though.

"That's just cruel, taicho!" She whined. "Do you think i'm joking?" He asked, his grim smile growing wider.

"And after i gave you a kiss too, maybe i should just put myself back into a coma." She pouted even more as she crossed her arms. "If you don't do the stack, i'll put you in that coma myself, Rangiku." He said and the evil went away as he smiled.

"On second thought, i'll get those files done right away! Toshiro-taicho!" She giggled a little. "Hitsugaya-taicho." He corrected, and she was just about to complain when he interrupted her with another kiss.

"I'm just kidding, Rangiku." He said and she captured his lips again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

And that's the end of this very long chapter, and this very long story. Hope you enjoyed it, please review. I thought it was funny how i made her enter the office, he didn't even sense her. XD What an idiot! I'm not sure if i'll make a sequel, but if you liked this story, then i'll make a sequel based on your comments. Well, see you in my next story!

LATERZ!!

RedPearlVoice.


End file.
